The present invention relates to compounds, pharmaceutical compositions, and methods for treating high blood cholesterol levels in a subject. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel mono-fluorinated or di-fluorinated benzothiepine compounds that are useful as apical sodium co-dependent bile acid transport (ASBT) inhibitors, pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, methods for making the same and methods for treating hyperlipidemic conditions.
The major metabolic fate of cholesterol in the human body is in the hepatic synthesis of bile acids. Bile acids are both passively and actively reabsorbed from the small intestine and recycled via the enterohepatic circulation to conserve the total pool of bile acids. Dietschy, xe2x80x9cMechanisms for the intestinal absorption of bile acidsxe2x80x9d, J. Lipid Res., 9:297-309 (1968). Bile acids undergo passive absorption in the proximal small intestine and active transport in the terminal ileum. Love et al., xe2x80x9cNew insights into bile acid transportxe2x80x9d, Curr. Opin. Lipidol., 9 (3):225-229 (1998). Ileal active transport accounts for the majority of intestinal bile acid uptake and is the exclusive route for taurine-conjugated bile acids. Id. Ileal active transport is mediated by the apical sodium co-dependent bile acid transporter (xe2x80x9cASBTxe2x80x9d, also known as the ileal bile acid transporter or xe2x80x9cIBATxe2x80x9d) localized to the distal one-third of the ileum. Craddock et al., xe2x80x9cExpression and transport properties of the human ileal and renal sodium-dependent bile acid transporterxe2x80x9d, Am. J. Physiol., 274 (Gastrointest. Liver Physiol. 37):G157-G169 (1998).
An equilibrium generally exists between hepatic cholesterol and the bile acid pool. Interruption of the enterohepatic recirculation of bile acids (e.g., the binding of intestinal bile acids to a sequestering resin such as cholestyramine; the surgical removal of the ileum to physically eliminate ileal ASBT; or the specific inhibition of ileal ASBT) results in a decrease in the liver bile acid pool and stimulates increased hepatic synthesis of bile acids from cholesterol (i.e., an upregulation of cholesterol-7∀-hydroxylase activity), eventually depleting the liver""s pool of esterified cholesterol. In order to maintain liver cholesterol levels necessary to support bile acid synthesis, the de novo synthesis of cholesterol increases in the hepatocytes (i.e., an upregulation of 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme-A reductase activity) and also increases the uptake of serum cholesterol by upregulating the number of cell surface low density lipoprotein cholesterol receptors (xe2x80x9cLDL receptorsxe2x80x9d). The number of hepatic LDL receptors directly impacts serum low density lipoprotein (xe2x80x9cLDLxe2x80x9d) cholesterol levels, with an increase in the number of LDL receptors resulting in a decrease in serum cholesterol. The net result, therefore, is that serum LDL cholesterol levels decrease when intestinal bile acid reabsorption is reduced.
A class of antihyperlipidemic agents that operates by inhibiting bile acid reabsorption in the ileum recently has been identified. Examples of this class of agents include the substituted benzothiepines disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,391. PCT Patent Application No. WO99/35135 discloses additional substituted benzothiazepine compounds for use as ASBT inhibitors. By way of further example, PCT Patent Application No. WO94/24087 discloses a group of substituted naphthalene compounds for use as ABST inhibitors. The United States Food and Drug Administration, however, has not approved any ASBT inhibitor for use as an antihyperlipidemic agent at this time.
Numerous antihyperlipidemic agents having other modes of action also have been disclosed in the literature as useful for the treatment of hyperlipidemic conditions and disorders. These agents include, for example, commercially available drugs such as nicotinic acid, bile acid sequestrants including cholestyramine and colestipol, 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme-A reductase inhibitors (xe2x80x9cHMG Co-A reductase inhibitorsxe2x80x9d), probucol, and fibric acid derivatives including gemfibrozil and clofibrate.
The class of antihyperlipidemic agents known as HMG Co-A reductase inhibitors operates by inhibiting the hepatic enzyme 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme-A reductase (xe2x80x9cHMG Co-A reductasexe2x80x9d). Direct inhibition of HMG Co-A reductase by the monotherapeutic administration of HMG Co-A reductase inhibitors such as pravastatin has been shown to be a clinically effective method of lowering serum LDL cholesterol. Sacks et al., xe2x80x9cThe Effect of Pravastatin on Coronary Events after Myocardial Infarction in Patients with Average Cholesterol Levelsxe2x80x9d, New England Journal of Medicine, 335(14):1001-9 (1996). Monotherapeutic treatment with pravastatin may lead to upregulation of cell surface LDL receptors as a mechanism to provide cholesterol to the liver in support of bile acid synthesis. Fujioka et al., xe2x80x9cThe Mechanism of Comparable Serum Cholesterol Lowering Effects of Pravastatin Sodium, a 3-Hydroxy-3-Methylglutaryl Coenzyme A Inhibitor, between Once- and Twice-Daily Treatment Regimens in Beagle Dogs and Rabbitsxe2x80x9d, Jpn. J. Pharmacol., Vol. 70, pp. 329-335 (1996).
The administration of an ASBT inhibitor in combination with an HMG Co-A reductase inhibitor is generally disclosed in PCT Application WO98/40375.
The treatment of hypercholesterolemia with an HMG Co-A reductase inhibitor in combination with a bile acid sequestering resin also has been reported in the literature. The administration of the HMG Co-A reductase inhibitor lovastatin in combination with the bile acid sequestering resin colestipol is disclosed in Vega et al., xe2x80x9cTreatment of Primary Moderate Hypercholesterolemia With Lovastatin (Mevinolin) and Colestipolxe2x80x9d, JAMA, Vol. 257(1), pp. 33-38 (1987). The administration of the HMG Co-A reductase inhibitor pravastatin in combination with the bile acid sequestering resin cholestyramine is disclosed in Pan et al., xe2x80x9cPharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of pravastatin alone and with cholestyramine in hypercholesterolemiaxe2x80x9d, Clin. Pharmacol. Ther., Vol. 48, No. 2, pp. 201-207 (August 1990).
The treatment of hypercholesterolemia with other selected combination regimens also has been reported in the literature. Ginsberg, xe2x80x9cUpdate on the Treatment of Hypercholesterolemia, with a Focus on HMG Co-A Reductase Inhibitors and Combination Regimensxe2x80x9d, Clin. Cardiol., Vol. 18(6), pp. 307-315 (June 1995), reports that, for resistant cases of hypercholesterolemia, therapy combining an HMG Co-A reductase inhibitor with either a bile acid sequestering resin, niacin or a fibric acid derivative generally is effective and well tolerated. Pasternak et al., xe2x80x9cEffect of Combination Therapy with Lipid-Reducing Drugs in Patients with Coronary Heart Disease and xe2x80x98Normalxe2x80x99 Cholesterol Levelsxe2x80x9d, Annals of Internal Medicine, Vol. 125, No. 7, pp. 529-540 (Oct. 1, 1996) reports that treatment with either a combination of the HMG Co-A reductase inhibitor pravastatin and nicotinic acid or a combination of pravastatin and the fibric acid derivative gemfibrazol can be effective in lowering LDL cholesterol levels.
It is desirable to provide novel ASBT inhibitors that exhibit improved efficacy, improved potency, and/or reduced dosing requirements for the active compounds relative to the specific combination regimens previously disclosed in the published literature.
According to one embodiment, the invention comprises novel fluorinated benzothiepine compounds corresponding to Formulas I-1 to I-24 (see the Detailed Description, infra) that are effective agents for the treatment of one or more hyperlipidemic condition(s).
According to another embodiment, the invention comprises pharmaceutical compositions comprising one or more of the novel fluorinated benzothiepine compounds corresponding to Formulas I-1 to I-24 that are suitable for use in treating one or more hyperlipidemic condition(s).
According to yet another embodiment, the invention comprises a method for treating one or more hyperlipidemic condition(s) comprising administering to a subject a therapeutically effective amount of one or more of the novel fluorinated benzothiepine compounds corresponding to Formulas I-1 to I-24.
According to still another embodiment, the invention comprises methods for making the novel benzothiepine compounds corresponding to Formulas I-1 to I-24. Other aspects of the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in view of the present description provided below.
According to one embodiment, the invention comprises novel mono-fluorinated and di-fluorinated benzothiepene compounds defined by Formulas I-1 to I-8: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof
wherein j is 0, 1 or 2; m is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
wherein R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein R3A, R3B, R5A, and R5B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl, oxo; aryl-R5; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl; amino; and hydrocarbylamino;
wherein R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein when R5 is said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl, said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl are optionally substituted with xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R;
wherein X is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-(Cxe2x95x90O)t; and a covalent bond, wherein s and t are independently 0 or 1;
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides, wherein said monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides are optionally protected with one or more sugar protecting groups;
wherein R9 and R10 are as previously defined;
wherein, when R5xe2x89xa0H, R5 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94NO2; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92;
wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion;
wherein M is a pharmaceutically acceptable cation;
wherein one or more R6 radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94R5; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94S(O)2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR14C(O)R13; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94S(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein R13, R14, R15, Axe2x88x92, and M are as defined above; and
wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl may be optionally substituted with one or more groups comprising one or more heteroatoms, and wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl optionally may have one or more carbon atoms replaced by one or more heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus and combinations thereof.
In one embodiment, aryl-R5 is phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R33 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R33 wherein X is selected from the group consisting of:
xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Cxe2x95x90O)t; and a covalent bond; wherein R33 is selected from selected from the group consisting of monosaccharides,disaccharides, and polysaccharides; and s and t are independently 0 or 1.
In one embodiment, aryl-R5 is phenyl substituted at the para-position with xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R33 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R33 wherein X is selected from the group consisting of:
xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Cxe2x95x90O)t; and a covalent bond; and wherein R33 is selected from selected from the group consisting of monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides; and s and t are independently 0 or 1.
In another embodiment, aryl-R5 is phenyl substituted at the meta-position with xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R33 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R33 wherein X is selected from the group consisting of:
xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Cxe2x95x90O)t; and a covalent bond; and R33 is selected from selected from the group consisting of monosaccharides,disaccharides, and polysaccharides; and s and t are independently 0 or 1.
In another embodiment, aryl-R5 is phenyl substituted with a radical selected from the group consisting of members (1)-(24), (25)-(48), or (49)-(70), of Table 1 below.
Furthermore, the term xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to moieties such as alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl and moieties optionally substituted with aliphatic or cyclic hydrocarbon groups such as alkaryl, alkenaryl and alkynaryl. Typically, the xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d moieties comprise 1-20 carbon atoms, 1-18 carbon atoms, 1-12 carbon atoms, 3-12 carbon atoms, 1-6 carbon atoms, or 3-6 carbon atoms.
Also, R5A and R5B may be independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, aryl, heterocycle, quaternary heterocycle and quaternary heteroaryl wherein said aryl, heteroaryl, quaternary heterocycle, and quaternary heteroaryl can be substituted with one or more substituent groups independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, halogen, oxo, OR.13, NR13R14, SR13, S(O)R13, SO2R13, SO3R13, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, C(O)NR13R14, C(O)OM, COR13, P(O)R13R14, P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92, P(OR13)OR14, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, and N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92;
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can optionally have one or more carbons replaced by O, NR7, N+R7R8Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R7Axe2x88x92, PR7, P(O)R7, P+P7R8Axe2x88x92, or phenylene;
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can be further substituted with one or more substituent groups selected from the group consisting of OR7, NR7R8, SR, S(O)R7, SO2R7, SO3R7, CO2R7, CN, oxo, CONR7R8, N+R7R8R9Axe2x88x92, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, P(O)R7R8, P+R7R8Axe2x88x92, and P(O)(OR7)OR8 wherein R7 and R8 are independently selected from hydrogen and alkyl.
Even further, R5A and R5B may independently have the formula (I): 
wherein t is an integer selected from 0, 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5;
wherein Ar is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, thiophenyl, pyridyl, piperazinyl, piperonyl, pyrrolyl, naphthyl, furanyl, anthracenyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrimidinyl, thiazolyl, triazolyl, isothiazolyl, indolyl, benzoimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, and benzoisothiazolyl;
wherein one or more R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, halogen, oxo, OR13, NR13R14, SR13, S(O)R13, SO2R13, SO3R13, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, C(O)NR13R14, C(O)OM, CR13, P(O)R13R14, P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92, P(OR13)OR14, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, and N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92;
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can be further substituted with one or more substituent groups selected from the group consisting of OR7, NR7R8, SR7, S(O)R7, SO2R7, SO3R7, CO2R7, CN, oxo, CONR7R8, N+R7R8R9Axe2x88x92, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, P(O)R7R8, P+R7R8Axe2x88x92, and P(O)(OR7)OR8;
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can optionally have one or more carbons replaced by O, NR7, N+R7R8Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R7Axe2x88x92, PR7, P(O)R7, P+R7R8Axe2x88x92, or phenylene; and
wherein t and R5 are as previously described.
Yet, even further, R5A and R5B may independently have the formula (II): 
wherein t and R5 are as previously described.
Furthermore, one or more R6 radicals are in the 6-, 7-, 8- and/or 9-position of the benzo ring of formulas I-1 to I-24 described herein. Preferably, R6 is in the 7-, 8- and/or 9-position of the benzo ring of formulas I-1 to I-24. More preferably, R6 is in the 7- and/or 8-position of the benzo ring of formulas I-1 to I-24. Furthermore, R6 is independently selected from the group consisting of:
(a) alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, polyalkyl, acyloxy, polyether, halogen, OR13, NR13R14, NR13NR14R15, N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; SR13, S+R13R14, CO2R13, NR14C(O)R13, and NR14C(O)R13, wherein alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, polyalkyl, acyloxy, and polyether, can be further substituted with OR9, NR9R10, N+R9R10R12Axe2x88x92, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, oxo, CO2R9, CN, halogen, CONR9R10SO2OM, SO2NR9R10, PO(OR16)OR17, P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, S+R9R10Axe2x88x92, or C(O)OM;
wherein in R6, one or more carbons are optionally replaced by O, NR13, N+R13R14Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R13Axe2x88x92, PR13, P(O)R13, P+R13R14Axe2x88x92, phenylene, amino acid, peptide, polypeptide, carbohydrate, polyether, or polyalkyl, and
wherein in said polyalkyl, phenylene, amino acid, peptide, polypeptide, and carbohydrate, one or more carbons are optionally replaced by O, NR9, N+R9R10Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R9Axe2x88x92, PR9, P+R9R10Axe2x88x92, or P(O)R9;
(b) alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, polyalkyl, acyloxy, polyether, halogen, OR13, NR13R14, NR13NR14R15, N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, SR13, S+R13R14, CO2R13, NR14C(O)R13, and NR14C(O)R13;
wherein alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, polyalkyl, acyloxy, and polyether, can be further substituted with OR9, NR9R10, N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, oxo, CO2R9, CN, halogen, CONR9R10SO2OM, SO2NR9R10, PO(OR16)OR17, P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, S+R9R10Axe2x88x92, or C(O)OM;
wherein R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 and Axe2x88x92 are as previously defined and R16 and R17 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl, and optionally R13=R14=methyl;
wherein in R6, one or more carbons are optionally replaced by O, NR13, N+R13R14Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R13Axe2x88x92, PR13, P(O)R13, P+R13R14Axe2x88x92, phenylene, amino acid, peptide, polypeptide, carbohydrate, polyether, or polyalkyl; and
wherein in said polyalkyl, phenylene, amino acid, peptide, polypeptide, and carbohydrate, one or more carbons are optionally replaced by O, NR9, N+R9R10Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R9Axe2x88x92, PR9, P+R9R10Axe2x88x92, or P(O)R9;
(c) polyether, OR13, NR13R14 and N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92;
(d) polyether, OR13 and NR13R14.
According to another embodiment, the class of ASBT inhibitor compounds are as previously defined by Formulas I-1 to I-8 except that:
j is 2;
R2A and R2B are hydrogen;
wherein R3A and R3B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl; and
wherein R5A and R5B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and phenyl optionally substituted at the meta or para position with R5 selected from the group consisting of members (1)-(70) denoted in Table 1 below. It is noted that when R5 is a bridging linkage, dimeric or polymeric compounds of the type {-benzothiepene-bridge-benzothiepene-} are formed wherein the benzothiepene is selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-1 to I-24 and exemplary bridging R5 groups include, but are not limited to, (7), (17) and (24) in Table 1 below.
Also, in tails (1)-(70) the specified anion may be replaced by another pharmaceutically acceptable anion (e.g., Axe2x88x92 which anion is as previously described). Optionally, R5 may be selected from the following: (1)-(24), (25)-(48) or (49)-(70) from Table 1. Further, R5 may be acidic or contain a quarternary ammonium nitrogen. Even further, R5 may be selected from the following: (1)-(5), (6)-(10), (11)-(15), (16)-(20), (21)-(25), (26)-(30), (31)-(35), (36)-(40), (41)-(45), (46)-(50), (51)-(55), (56)-(60), (61)-(65), (66)-(70), or combinations thereof from Table 1.
Other exemplary embodiments of ASBT inhibitors of the present invention are represented by Formulas I-9 to I-16 below. 
herein R3A and R3B are independently selected from hydrogen and alkyl, wherein R6 is the same as previously defined, and wherein R5 is selected from the members (1)-(70) of Table 1 above. Note that while R5 is described as being attached to the para-position of the phenyl ring, R5 may be attached to either the ortho or the meta position of the subject phenyl ring described above (e.g., where appropriate, in any of Formulas I-9 to I-16 above and in any of Formulas I-17 to I-24 depicted below.). Preferably, the R5 substituent is at the meta- or the para-position of the C5-phenyl group.
Additional exemplary embodiments of ASBT inhibitors of the present invention are represented by formulas I-17 to I-24 below: 
wherein R2A, R2B, R3A, R3B, R5, R6, m, and j are as previously described. Optionally, R2A=R2B=H and/or R3A=R3B and/or j=2 and/or m=1.
The novel fluorinated benzothiepine compounds of the present invention are safe and effective anti-hyperlipidemic agents. These compounds generally exhibit at least one desirable characteristic which includes, but is not limited to: (a) improved potency, (b) improved solubility profile, (c) improved compatibility with conventional routes of oral administration, (d) improved safety profile, and (e) elimination of a chiral center at the 4-position ring carbon in the case of the novel di-fluorinated benzothiepenes of the present invention.
The compounds of the present invention are useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of one or more hyperlipidemic condition(s) including the prophylactic treatment of hyperlipidemia in a subject. The methods, compounds, pharmaceutical compositions and kits of the present invention also are useful for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of gallstones. Besides being useful for human treatment, the above-described compounds (e.g., I-1 to I-24) also are useful for veterinary treatment of companion animals (e.g., horses, dogs, cats, etc.), exotic animals and farm animals, including mammals, rodents, and the like. Even though the invention is described in terms of human biology, it will be understood by those of ordinary skill that the present invention is applicable to other mammals, as well.
The above-noted ASBT inhibitors of the present invention may be made according to the exemplary chemical Schemes 1 and 2 below: 
As indicated in Scheme 1, the aldehyde S1-1 is reacted with formaldehyde or an aldehyde and sodium hydroxide to yield the compound S1-2 which is converted to the mesylate S1-3 with methanesulfonyl chloride or other suitable leaving group and triethylamine as an exemplary solvent. See, for example, Chem. Ber. 98, 728-734 (1965). Reaction of the mesylate S1-3 with the thiophenol S1-4 in triethylamine yields the keto-aldehyde S1-5, which is prepared according to the procedure indicated in WO 93/16055. The keto-aldehyde S1-5 is then cyclized with a suitable cyclicizing agent such as Zn/TiCl3 in refluxing ethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DME) to yield a racemic mixture of the ketone S1-7 and S1-8 (when R3Axe2x89xa0R3B) together with compound S1-6. Treatment of S1-7 and S1-8 with excess (e.g., 3 equivalents) of m-chloro-perbenzoic acid (MCPBA) yields the a sulfone epoxide (not shown) which, in turn, upon hydrogenation with palladium on carbon (H2/Pdxe2x80x94C) as catalyst yields a racemic mixture of S1-7a and S1-8a (when R3Axe2x89xa0R3B) and another racemic mixture of S1-6a and S1-6b (when R3Axe2x89xa0R3B). It is noted that optically active compounds of the present invention can be prepared by using optically active starting materials of compound S1-2 or by resolution of compounds S1-7a and S1-8a. Resolution of compounds S1-7a and S1-8a can be accomplished with optical resolution agents well known in the art and described in J. Org. Chem., 39 (26), 3904-3906 (1974), J. Org. Chem., 42 (16), 2781-2782 (1977) and J. Org. Chem., 44 (26), 4891-4896 (1979).
Alcohols S1-7a and/or S1-8a can be converted to the mono-fluorinated compounds S1-7b and S1-8b by treatment with dimethylaminosulfur trifluoride (Et2NSF32) in accordance with the procedure outlined in J. Org. Chem., 40(5), 574-578 (1975) with retention of stereochemistry. In particular, the alcohol S1-7a and/or S1-8a is/are added to a solution of (Et2NSF32) in an inert solvent cooled to xe2x88x9250 to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. The reaction mixture is then warmed to room temperature (or higher). Typically, an initial exothermic reaction may occur during the warm-up period. On occasion, a second exothermic reaction may also occur during the warm-up period. Lower boiling fluorides are distilled out of the reaction mixture at reduced pressure to yield compounds S1-7b and/OR S1-8b. For the higher boiling fluorides, the reaction mixture should be mixed with water, the organic layer separated and dried, and any solvent should be removed from the separated organic layer by distillation. The product fluoride compounds can then be further purified by recyrstallization, or column chromatography.
To obtain the diflourinated compounds 7d and/or 8d, compounds S1-7a and/or S1-8a should first be converted to the ketones S1-7c and/or S1-8c by treatment with oxalyl chloride, triethanolamine (TEA) and dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) as indicated in J. Org. Chem., 65 (9), 2711-2715 (2000). Thereafter, ketones S1-7c and/or S1-8c can be converted to the difluorinated compounds S1-7d and/or S1-8d by the same procedure previously described for the conversion of S1-7a and S1-8a to S1-7b and S1-8b outlined in J. Org. Chem. 40(5), 574-578 (1975).
Also, optically active compounds S1-7d and S1-8d can be obtained by using optically active starting materials of compounds S1-2 or S1-3 or by using previously described optical resolving agents to separate optically active compounds S1-7a and S1-8a from each other. Thereafter, separated compounds S1-7a and S1-8a should be converted to S1-7c and S1-8c followed by conversion to S1-7d and S1-8d, respectively, as indicated above. 
In Scheme 2, compound S2-30 is converted to compound S2-32 with triethylsilane and trifluoromethane sulfonic acid. Reaction of S2-32 with lithium sulfide followed by reacting the resulting sulfide with the mesylate S2-33 gives the sulfide S2-34. Oxidation of S2-34 with 2 equivalents of MCPBA, followed by reduction with H2xe2x80x94Pd/C, protection of the resulting hydroxylamine with di-t-butyldicarbonate, cyclization with potassium t-butoxide, removal of the t-butoxycarbonyl protecting groups (and acid workup) and hydrogenation with Pd/Cxe2x80x94H2 at 100 psi and 50xc2x0 C. yields compounds S2-36, S2-38, S2-40 and S2-42 wherein, for example, R6=xe2x80x94NH2 and m=1 (integer). In Scheme 2, compounds S2-36, S2-38, S2-40 and S2-42 are made using chiral starting materials of compound 33 or by resolving the chiral compounds S2-36, S2-38, S2-40 and S2-42 using the previously noted optical resolution agents. Further, in Scheme 2, Y typically is OMe. However, Y may be another alkoxy, or a halogen (F, Cl, Br, and I).
Exemplary conversion of 36, 38, 40 and 42 (e.g., wherein R6=xe2x80x94NH2 and m=1 and Y=OMe) into 44, 46, 48 and 50 is accomplished according to the procedure outlined in Step 9 of Example 1401, infra. In particular, the methoxy compounds S2-36, S2-38, S2-40 and/or S2-42 (e.g., Y=OMe) and CH3Cl are placed in a flask purged with N2. The reaction mixture is then cooled to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and boron tribromide (BBr3) is added. The mixture is allowed to warm to room temperature. After about 4 hours, the reaction mixture is cooled to 0xc2x0 C. and then quenched with 10% K2CO3. Thereafter (about 10 min. later), the layers are separated and the aqueous layers extracted twice with ethyl ether. The CHCl3 and ether extracts are combined, washed with saturated aqueous NaCl, dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated in vacuo to yield the products S2-44, S2-46, S2-48 and /or S2-50.
Compounds S2-44, S2-46, S2-48 and S2-50 are then converted to compounds S2-52, S2-54, S2-56 and S2-58 (wherein R5 is a moiety selected from members (1)-(70) depicted in Table 1 above) according to the procedures for adding the same groups described and outlined in the Examples, infra.
After formation of compounds S2-52, S2-54, S2-56 and/or S2-58 (either formed with chiral starting materials or resolved using optical resolving agents), these compounds are subjected to the same mono-fluorinating procedures previously described and outlined in Scheme 1 for the conversion of S1-7a and Si-8a to S1-7b and S1-8b. By carrying out such steps, the corresponding mono-fluorinated compounds of S2-52, S2-54, S2-56 and/or S2-58 are formed, wherein a single Cxe2x80x94F bond is formed at the C-4 carbon of the benzothiepine ring, exemplarily depicted in Formulas I-2 to I-8, Formulas I-11 to I-16, Formulas I-19 to I-20, and Formulas I-23 to I-24.
Similarly, the corresponding di-fluorinated compounds of the hydroxy compounds S2-52, S2-54, S2-56 and/or S2-58 are made by subjecting compounds S2-52, S2-54, S2-56 and/or S2-58 to the same di-fluorinating procedures previously described and outlined in Scheme 1 for the conversion of S1-7a and S1-8a to S1-7d and S1-8d. By so doing, the corresponding di-fluorinated compounds of the hydroxy compounds S2-52, S2-54, S2-56 and/or S2-58 are formed. Exemplary difluorinated compounds are depicted in Formulas I-1, I-9, I-10, I-17, and I-22.
Additional Schemes for forming compounds S3-11c and S3-11d analogous to compounds S1-7a and S1-8a are provided in Schemes 3-5 below. Scheme 6 below outlines the procedures for forming other compounds S6-15c and S6-15d analogous to compounds S3-11c and S3-11d, where the stereochemistry at the C-3 carbon is varied when R3Axe2x89xa0R3B. Once formed, compounds S3-11c, S3-11d, S6-15c and S6-15d are subjected to the procedures previously described and outlined in Scheme 2 for the attachment of R5 groups and then subjected to the procedures previously described and outlined in Scheme 1 for formation of the analogous mono-fluorinated and di-fluorinated compounds having the appropriate R5 groups attached off of the phenyl ring attached to the C-5 carbon as depicted or indicated in connection with one or more of Formulas I-1 to I-24. Finally, Scheme 7 below outlines the procedure for forming compound S7-9 utilized in Scheme 3. Schemes 3-7 are as follows: 
In Scheme 3, compound S1-3 is formed according to the same procedure outlined in Scheme 1. Thereafter, compound S1-3 is reacted with thiophenol S7-9 (e.g., made according to Scheme 7, infra) to yield the sulfide-aldehyde S3-10. Oxidation of S3-10 with 2 equivalents of MCPBA and then cyclization with potassium t-butoxide yields compounds S3-11c and S3-11d. As noted with Scheme 1, either chiral starting materials (such as chiral starting compounds corresponding to those of S1-2) or optical resolving agents may be used to form compounds S3-11c and/or S3-11d.
In Scheme 4, compound 8c is reduced with NaBH4 to yield compounds S4-11a and/or S4-11b (made with chiral starting materials or optical resolving agents). Both S4-11a and S4-11b depict the R5A group and the OH group on opposite sides. Compounds S4-11a and S4-11b can be converted to compounds S3-11c and S3-11d, respectively, by treating the former compounds (S4-11a and/or S4-11b) in methylene chloride with 40-50% sodium hydroxide in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst (PTC). The transformation of S4-11a and S4-11b to S3-11c and S3-11d, respectively, can also be carried out with potassium t-butoxide in tetahydrofuran (THF).
In Scheme 5, compound S1-5 is made according to the procedures described and outlined in Scheme 1. Compound S1-5 is oxidized with 2 equivalents of MCPBA and then treated with H2xe2x80x94Pd/C when R6=NO2, and protect with (BOC)2O to yield compound S4-5a. Compound S4-5a, in turn, is cyclized with potassium t-butoxide to yield compounds S3-11c, S3-11d, S6-15c and/or S6-15d (as earlier noted, S3-11c, S3-11d, S6-15c, and/or S6-15d are formed using chiral starting materials or with optical resolving agents).
In Scheme 6, compound S1-7c (formed according to Scheme 1) is reduced with sodium borohydride to give compounds S6-15a and/or S6-15b. Note that compounds S6-15a and S6-15b are formed by utilizing chiral starting materials or by using optical resolving agents. Thereafter, compounds S6-15a and S6-15b can be converted to compounds S6-15c and S6-15d, respectively, by reaction in methylene chloride with 40-50% sodium hydroxide in the presence of a phase transfer agent (PTC) as previously described in connection with Scheme 4.
Scheme 7 outlines an exemplary process for forming compound S7-9 used in Scheme 1. In particular, compound S7-17 is alkylated with an arylmethyl chloride in a nonpolar solvent according to J. Chem. Soc., part 2, 2431-2432 (1958) which gives the ortho-substituted phenol S7-18. Phenol S7-18 is converted to the thiophenol S7-9 via thiocarbamate S7-20 by the procedure described in J. Org. Chem., 31, 3980-3984 (1966). The phenol S7-18 is first reacted with dimethyl thiocarbamoyl chloride and triethylamine to give the thiocarbamate 20 which is chemically rearranged at 200-300xc2x0 C., and then the rearranged product is hydrolyzed with sodium hydroxide to yield the thiphenol S7-9. Alternatively, thiphenol S7-9 can also be obtained from an analogous 2-acylphenol (i.e., analogous to S7-18 wherein the carbon to which R5A is attached has a carbonyl oxygen attached to it as wellxe2x80x94not shown) via the thiocarbamate intermediate S7-20 using ClC(S)N(CH3)2 as used before to convert S7-18 to S7-20.
Also, see Example 60 (Scheme 8), Example 1396 (Scheme 9), Example 1397 (Schemes 10 and 11). Further, various benzothiepene intermediates can be prepared according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,391 and WO 99/32478.
Additional embodiments of the claimed invention include compounds of formulas I-1 to I-24 wherein the substituents are as described below. For example,
(a) R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl;
(b) R3A and R3B are independently selected from the groups consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; cycloalkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; alkoxyalkenyl; alkoxyalkynyl; aryloxyalkyl; aryloxyalkenyl; aryloxyalkynyl; heterocylcyloxyalkyl; heterocycloxyalkenyl; heterocyclyloxyalkynyl; alkylaryl; and (polyalkyl)aryl; or
R3A and R3B taken together with the carbon to which they are attached form C3-C10 cycloalkyl or C3-C10 cycloalkenyl;
wherein the R3A and R3B alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; cycloalkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; alkoxyalkenyl; alkoxyalkynyl; aryloxyalkyl; aryloxyalkenyl; aryloxyalkynyl; heterocylcyloxyalkyl; heterocycloxyalkenyl; heterocyclyloxyalkynyl; alkylaryl; and (polyalkyl)aryl radicals optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN; halogen; oxo; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; and xe2x80x94CONR9R10; and
wherein the R3A and R3B alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; cycloalkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; alkoxyalkenyl; alkoxyalkynyl; aryloxyalkyl; aryloxyalkenyl; aryloxyalkynyl; heterocylcyloxyalkyl; heterocycloxyalkenyl; heterocyclyloxyalkynyl; alkylaryl; and (polyalkyl)aryl radicals optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94PR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or phenylene;
(c) R4A and R4B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9; or R4A and R4B together form xe2x95x90O; xe2x95x90NOR9; xe2x95x90S; xe2x95x90NNR9R10; xe2x95x90NR9; or xe2x95x90CR11R12;
(d) R5A and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein the R5A and R5 alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; and quaternary heterocyclyl radicals optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; oxo; alkyl; polyalkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; polyether; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R3; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; and
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5A and R5 radicals optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN; halogen; hydroxy; oxo; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR19; xe2x80x94NR19R20; xe2x80x94SR19; xe2x80x94S(O)R19; xe2x80x94SO2R19; xe2x80x94SO3R19; xe2x80x94CO2R19; xe2x80x94CONR19R20; xe2x80x94N+R9R19R20Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19R20; xe2x80x94PR19R20; xe2x80x94P+R9R19R20Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94P(O)(OR19)OR20; and
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5A and R5 radicals optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R19Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR19; xe2x80x94P(O)R19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or phenylene;
(e) R5B is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9;
xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein the R5B alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; and quaternary heterocyclyl radical optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; oxo; alkyl; polyalkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; polyether, xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; and
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5B radical optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN; halogen; hydroxy, oxo; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR19; xe2x80x94NR19R20; xe2x80x94SR19; xe2x80x94S(O)R19; xe2x80x94SO2R19; xe2x80x94SO3R19; xe2x80x94CO2R19; xe2x80x94CONR19R20; xe2x80x94N+R9R19R20Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19R20; xe2x80x94PR19R20; xe2x80x94P+R9R19R20Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94P(O)(OR19)R20; and
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5B radical optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R19Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or phenylene;
(f) one or more R6 (wherein m=1, 2, 3, or 4 in (R6)m) are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; alkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; polyether; acyloxy, xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94S(O)2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR14C(O)R13; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94OR18; xe2x80x94S(O)nNR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13R18; xe2x80x94NR18OR14; xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein the one or more R6 alkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; polyether, acyloxy radicals optionally may be further independently substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94P9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein the one or more R6 quaternary heterocyclyl radical optionally may be independently substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; oxo; alkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; polyether; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein the one or more R6 radicals comprising carbon optionally may independently have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR13xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R13R14Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R13Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR13xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R13xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; phenylene; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; carbohydrate residue; polyether, or polyalkyl; wherein said phenylene; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; carbohydrate residue; and polyalkyl optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or xe2x80x94P(O)R9; or
two R6 groups attached to adjacent carbon atoms (e.g., adjacent carbon atoms on the benzo ring) together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a C4-C12 mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring; a mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring; or a mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring;
wherein the mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic rings optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; hydroxy; cyano; nitro; oxo; thioxo; alkyl; haloalkyl; alkoxy, aryl; heterocyclyl; RT; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94P9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; and carbohydrate residue;
(g) wherein R9, R10, and RW are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; carboxyalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; carboalkoxyalkyl; carboxyaryl; carboxyheterocyclyl; amino; alkylamino; carboxyalkylamino; alkoxyalkylamino; and acyl;
(h) wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; xe2x80x94CN; halogen; oxo; alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; carboxyalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; carboalkoxyalkyl; cycloalkyl; cycloalkenyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; cyanoalkyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; and xe2x80x94CONR9R10; or R11 and R12 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring; and
(i) wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; aminoalkyl; aminocarbonylalkyl; alkylaminocarbonylalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocabonylalkyl; and polyether, or R13 and R14 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a mono- or polycyclic heterocyclyl that is optionally substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of oxo, carboxy, and quaternary salts; or
wherein R14 and R15 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring; and
wherein the R13, R14, and R15 alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniunalkyl; aminoalkyl; aminocarbonylalkyl; alkylaminocarbonylalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl; and polyether radicals optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; sulfo; oxo; alkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; sulfoalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; carboxy, carboxyalkyl; guanidinyl; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94P9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R10OR11Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; and carbohydrate residue; and
wherein the R13, R14, and R15 alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; aminoalkyl; aminocarbonylalkyl; alkylaminocarbonylalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl; and polyether radicals optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R9xe2x80x94; phenylene; carbohydrate residue; amino acid residue; peptide residue; or polypeptide residue; and
(j) wherein R16 and R17 are independently selected from the group consisting of R9 and M; and
(k) wherein R18 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; acyl; alkoxycarbonyl; arylalkoxycarbonyl; and heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl; and
wherein the R18 alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; acyl; alkoxycarbonyl; arylalkoxycarbonyl; and heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl radical optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN ; NO2; oxo; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94PO(OR16OR17; and xe2x80x94C(O)OM; and
(l) wherein R19 and R20 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl, alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; and heterocyclyl; and
(m) wherein M is a pharmaceutically acceptable cation, wherein Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof.
According to another embodiment, the invention includes compounds of formulas I-1 to I-24 having the following substituents:
(a1) R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl;
(b1) R3A and R3B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; arylalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; alkoxyalkenyl; alkoxyalkynyl; alkylaryl; and (polyalkyl)aryl; or
R3A and R3B taken together with the carbon to which they are attached form C3-C7 cycloalkyl or C3-C7 cycloalkenyl;
wherein the R3A and R3B alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; arylalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; alkoxyalkenyl; alkoxyalkynyl; alkylaryl; and (polyalkyl)aryl radicals optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN; halogen; oxo; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94NR9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; and xe2x80x94CONR9R10; and
wherein the R3A and R3B alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; arylalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; alkoxyalkenyl; alkoxyalkynyl; alkylaryl; and (polyalkyl)aryl radicals optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94, or phenylene;
(c1) R4A and R4B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9; or R4A and R4B together form xe2x95x90O; xe2x95x90NOR9; xe2x95x90S; xe2x95x90NNR9R10; xe2x95x90NR9; or xe2x95x90CR11R12;
(d1) R5A is selected from the group consisting of alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5A radical optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN; halogen; hydroxy; oxo; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR19; xe2x80x94NR19R20; xe2x80x94SR19; xe2x80x94S(O)R19; xe2x80x94SO2R19; xe2x80x94SO3R19; xe2x80x94CO2R19; xe2x80x94CONR19R20; xe2x80x94N+R9R19R20Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19R20; xe2x80x94PR19R20; xe2x80x94P+R9R19R20Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94P(O)(OR19)OR20; and
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5A radical optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R19Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or phenylene;
(e1) R5B is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein the R5B alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; and quaternary heterocyclyl radical optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; oxo; alkyl; polyalkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; polyether,
xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14;
xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14;
xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15;
xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; and
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5B radical optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN; halogen; hydroxy; oxo; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR19; xe2x80x94NR19R20; xe2x80x94SR19; xe2x80x94S(O)R19; xe2x80x94SO2R19; xe2x80x94SO3R19; xe2x80x94CO2R19; xe2x80x94CONR19R20; xe2x80x94N+R9R19R20Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19R20; xe2x80x94PR19R20; xe2x80x94P+R9R19R20Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94P(O)(OR19)OR20; and
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5B radical optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R19Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or phenylene;
(f1) one or more R6 (wherein m=1, 2, 3 or 4 in (R6)m) are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; alkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; haloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; polyether, acyloxy; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94S(O)2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR14C(O)R13; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM;
xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94OR18; xe2x80x94S(O)nNR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13R18; xe2x80x94NR18OR14; xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; amino acid residue; peptide acid residue; polypeptide acid residue; and carbohydrate acid residue;
wherein the one or more R6 alkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; polyether, and acyloxy radicals optionally may be further independently substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein the one or more R6 quaternary heterocyclyl radical optionally may be independently substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; oxo; alkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylallyl; polyether; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein the one or more R6 radicals comprising carbon optionally may independently have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR13xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R13R14Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R13Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR13xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R13xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR13xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R13R14Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; phenylene; amino acid; peptide; polypeptide; carbohydrate; polyether; or polyalkyl; wherein said phenylene; amino acid; peptide; polypeptide; carbohydrate; and polyalkyl optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or xe2x80x94P(O)R9xe2x80x94; or
two R6 groups attached to adjacent carbon atoms (e.g., adjacent carbon atoms on the benzo ring) together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a C4-C10 mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring;
wherein the mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic rings optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; hydroxy, cyano; nitro; oxo; thioxo; alkyl; haloalkyl; alkoxy, aryl; heterocyclyl; RT; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94P9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; and carbohydrate residue;
(g1) wherein R9, R10, and RW are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; carboxyalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; carboalkoxyalkyl; carboxyaryl; carboxyheterocyclyl; amino; alkylamino; carboxyalkylamino; alkoxyalkylamino; and acyl;
(h1) wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; xe2x80x94CN; halogen; oxo; alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; carboxyalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; carboalkoxyalkyl; cycloalkyl; cycloalkenyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; cyanoalkyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; and xe2x80x94CONR9R10; or R11 and R12 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring; and
(i1) wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; aminoalkyl; aminocarbonylalkyl; alkylaminocarbonylalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl; and polyether; or
R13 and R14 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a mono- or polycyclic heterocyclyl that is optionally substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of oxo, carboxy, and quaternary salts; or
wherein R14 and R15 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring; and
wherein the R13, R14, and R15 alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; aminoalkyl; aminocarbonylalkyl; alkylaminocarbonylalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl; and polyether radicals optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; sulfo; oxo; alkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; sulfoalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; carboxy, carboxyalkyl; guanidinyl; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94P9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R10R11Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x80x94; and carbohydrate residue; and
wherein the R13, R14, and R15 alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; aminoalkyl; aminocarbonylalkyl; alkylaminocarbonylalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl; and polyether radicals optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R9xe2x80x94; phenylene; carbohydrate residue; amino acid residue; peptide residue; or polypeptide residue; and
(j1) wherein R16 and R17 are independently selected from the group consisting of R9 and M; and
(k1) wherein R18 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; acyl; alkoxycarbonyl; arylalkoxycarbonyl; and heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl; and
wherein the R18 alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; acyl; alkoxycarbonyl; arylalkoxycarbonyl; and heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl radical optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; NO2; oxo; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; and xe2x80x94C(O)OM; and
(l1) wherein R19 and R20 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl, alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; and heterocyclyl; and
(m1) same as (m) above.
According to another embodiment the compounds of formulas I-1 to I-24 have the following substituents:
(a2) R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and (C1-C7)alkyl;
(b2) R3A and R3B taken together with the carbon to which they are attached form (C3-C7)cycloalkyl;
wherein the R3A and R3B (C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl; (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl; (C1-C10)alkylaryl; and (polyalkyl)aryl radicals optionally may be independently substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN; halogen; oxo; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; and xe2x80x94CONR9R10;
wherein the R3A and R3B (C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl; C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl; (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl; (C1-C10)alkylaryl; and (polyalkyl)aryl radicals optionally may have one or more carbons independently replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR9; xe2x80x94P(O)R9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or phenylene;
(c2) R4A and R4B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; (C1-C10)alkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9; or
R4A and R4B together form xe2x95x90O; xe2x95x90NOR9; xe2x95x90S; xe2x95x90NNR9R10; xe2x95x90NR9; or xe2x95x90CR11R12; or
(d2) R5A is selected from the group consisting of (C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein the R5A C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; and quaternary heterocyclyl radical optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; oxo; (C1-C10)alkyl; polyalkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; polyether; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; and
wherein the (C1-C10)alkyl, polyalkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, hydroxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C3-C10)Cycloalkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, aryl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5A radical optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN; halogen; hydroxy; oxo; (C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR19; xe2x80x94NR19R20; xe2x80x94SR19; xe2x80x94S(O)R19; xe2x80x94SO2R19; xe2x80x94SO3R19; xe2x80x94CO2R19; xe2x80x94CONR19R20; xe2x80x94N+R9R19R20Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19R20; xe2x80x94PR19R20; xe2x80x94P+R9R19R20Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94P(O)(OR19)OR20; and
wherein the (C1-C10)alkyl, polyalkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, hydroxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C3-C10)cycloalkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, aryl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5A radical optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R19Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or phenylene;
(e2) R5B is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; (C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein the R5B (C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; and quaternary heterocyclyl radical optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; oxo; (C1-C10)alkyl; polyalkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; polyether; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R5; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92;
wherein the (C1-C10)alkyl, polyalkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, hydroxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C3-C10)cycloalkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, aryl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5B radical optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN; halogen; hydroxy; oxo; (C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR19; xe2x80x94NR19R20; xe2x80x94SR19; xe2x80x94S(O)R19; xe2x80x94SO2R19; xe2x80x94SO3R19; xe2x80x94CO2R19; xe2x80x94CONR19R20; xe2x80x94N+R9R19R20Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19R20; xe2x80x94PR19R20; xe2x80x94P+R9R19R20Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94P(O)(OR19)R20;
wherein the (C1-C10)alkyl, polyalkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, hydroxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C3-C10)cycloalkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, aryl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5B radical optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R19Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or phenylene;
(f2) one or more R6 (wherein m=1, 2, 3 or 4 in (R6)m) radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; (C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; polyether, acyloxy; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94S(O)2R3; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR14C(O)R13; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94OR18; xe2x80x94S(O)nNR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13R18; xe2x80x94NR18OR14; xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; amino acid residue; peptide acid residue; polypeptide acid residue; and carbohydrate acid residue;
wherein one or more of the R6 (C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; hydroxy(C1-C10)alkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; polyether; and acyloxy radicals optionally may be further independently substituted with halogen; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; or xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92;
wherein one or more of the R6 quaternary heterocyclyl radical optionally may be independently substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; oxo; (C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; hydroxy(C1-C10)alkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; polyether, xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; and
wherein one or more of the R6 radicals comprising carbon optionally may independently have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR13xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R13R14Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R13Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR13xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R13xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR13xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R13R14Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; phenylene; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; carbohydrate residue; polyether; or polyalkyl; wherein said phenylene; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; carbohydrate residue; and polyalkyl optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or xe2x80x94P(O)R9xe2x80x94; or
two R6 groups attached to adjacent carbon atoms (e.g., adjacent carbon atoms on the benzo ring) together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a C4-C10 mono or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring;
wherein the mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic rings optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; hydroxy; cyano; nitro; oxo; thioxo; (C1-C0)alkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkoxy; aryl; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94P9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; and carbohydrate residue;
(g2) wherein R9, R10, and RW are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; (C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; ammonium(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylammonium(C1-C10)alkyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; carboxy(C1-C10)alkyl; carbo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl; carboxyheterocyclyl; carboxy(C1-C10)alkylamino; and acyl; and
(h2) wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; xe2x80x94CN; halogen; oxo; (C1-C10)alkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; carboxy(C1-C10)alkyl; carbo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; cyano(C1-C10)alkyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; and xe2x80x94CONR9R10; or R11 and R12 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring;
(i2) wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; (C1-C10)alkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylaryl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylheterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylammonium(C1-C10)alkyl; carboxy(C1-C10)alkylaminocarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl; and polyether; or
wherein R13 and R14 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a mono- or polycyclic heterocyclyl that is optionally substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of oxo, carboxy, and quaternary salts; or
wherein R14 and R15 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring; and
wherein the R13, R14 and R15 (C1-C10)alkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylaryl (C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylheterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylammonium(C1-C10)alkyl; aminocarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylaminocarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl; carboxy(C1-C10)alkylaminocarbonyl (C1-C10)alkyl; and polyether radicals optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; sulfo; oxo; (C1-C10)alkyl; sulfo(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; carboxy; carboxy(C1-C10)alkyl; guanidinyl; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R10R11Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x80x94; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein the R13, R14 and R15 (C1-C10)alkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; (C3-C10)cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; (C2-C10)alkenyl; (C2-C10)alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylaryl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylheterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylammonium(C1-C10)alkyl; aminocarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylaminocarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl; carboxy(C1-C10)alkylaminocarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl; and polyether radicals optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R9xe2x80x94; phenylene; carbohydrate residue; amino acid residue; peptide residue; or polypeptide residue;
(j2) wherein R16 and R17 are independently selected from the group consisting of R9 and M;
(k2) wherein R18 is selected from the group consisting of (C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; acyl; and aryl(C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl;
wherein the R18 (C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; acyl; and aryl(C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl radical optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN ; oxo; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94PO(OR16OR17; and xe2x80x94C(O)OM;
(l2) wherein R19 and R20 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and (C1-C10)alkyl; and
(m2) same as (m1) above;
(n2) provided that aryl is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl;
(o2) provided that heterocyclyl is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted heterocyclyl comprising a 4 to 10 membered ring and comprising one or more ring atoms that are heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur and phosphorus.
According to another embodiment, the substituents on the compounds of formulas I-1 to I-24 are as follows:
(a3) R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and (C1-C10)alkyl;
(b3) R3A and R3B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and (C1-C10)alkyl; or
R3A and R3B taken together with the carbon to which they are attached form (C3-C7)cycloalkyl;
(c3) R4A and R4B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and xe2x80x94OR9; 
(d3) R5A is selected from phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of R5 halogen; hydroxy, xe2x80x94NO2; (C1-C10)alkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl;
aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; polyether; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; and xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14;
(e3) R5B is hydrogen;
(f3) one or more R6 (wherein m=1, 2, 3 or 4 in (R6)m) radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; xe2x80x94NO2; (C1-C10)alkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; or
two R6 groups attached to adjacent carbon atoms (e.g., adjacent carbon atoms on the benzo ring) together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a C5-C8 mono-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring;
wherein the mono-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic rings optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; hydroxy; cyano; nitro; oxo; thioxo; (C1-C10)alkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkoxy; aryl; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; and carbohydrate residue;
(g3) wherein R9, R10 and RW are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; (C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl; ammonium(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylammonium(C1-C10)alkyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; carboxy(C1-C10)alkyl; carbo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl; carboxyheterocyclyl; carboxy(C1-C10)alkylamino; and acyl;
(h3) wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; (C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; carboxy(C1-C10)alkyl; and carbo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl; or R11 and R12 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring;
(i3) wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; (C1-C10)alkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylheterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylamnmonium(C1-C10)alkyl; and polyether; or
wherein the R13, R14, and R15 (C1-C10)alkyl; halo(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; aryl(C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylheterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; (C1-C10)alkylammonium(C1-C10)alkyl; and polyether radicals optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; (C1-C10)alkyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl; carboxy; carboxy(C1-C10)alkyl; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94CONR9R10;
(j3) wherein R16 is selected from the group consisting of R9 and M;
(k3) same as (k2) above;
(l3) same as (l2) above;
(m3) same as (m2) above;
(n3) provided that aryl is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl;
(o3) provided that heterocyclyl is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted heterocyclyl comprising a 5 to 8 membered ring and comprising one or more ring atoms that are heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur and phosphorus.
According to another embodiment, the substituents of formulas I-1 to I-24 are as follows:
(a4) R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl and hexyl; and
(b4) R3A and R3B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, phenoxymethylene, phenoxyethylene, phenoxypropylene, pyridinyloxymethylene, pyridinyloxyethylene; methylpyridinyloxymethylene, methylpyridinyloxyethylene, pyrimidinyloxymethylene, and pyrimidinyloxyethylene; or R3A and R3B taken together with the carbon to which they are attached form cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, or cyclohexyl;
(c4) R4A and R4B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino and diethylamino;
(d4) same as (d3) above;
(e4) R5B is hydrogen;
(f4) one or more R6 (wherein m=1, 2, 3 or 4 in (R6)m) radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, sec-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylthio, ethylsulfinyl, ethylsulfonyl, amino, hydroxyamino, methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, diethylamino, trimethylammonium, triethylammonium, N-methylxe2x80x94N-carboxymethyl-amino, N,N-dimethyl-N-carboxymethyl-ammonium, methylcarbonylamino, chloromethylcarbonylamino, fluoromethylcarbonylamino, bromomethylcarbonylamino, iodomethylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, n-propylcarbonylamino, n-butylcarbonylamino, n-pentylcarbonylamino, n-hexylcarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylamino, aminoimidocarbonylamino, morpholinyl, N-methyl-morpholinium, azetidinyl, N-methyl-azetidinium, pyrrolidine, N-methyl-pyrrolidinium, piperazinyl, N-methylpiperazinyl, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-piperazinium, piperidinyl, methylpiperidinyl, N-methyl-piperidinium, and thienyl; or
two R6 groups attached to adjacent carbon atoms (e.g., adjacent carbon atoms on the benzo ring) together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a C4-C10 mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring;
wherein said mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring is selected from the group consisting of cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indenyl, indanyl, biphenyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, purinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, furanyl, pyranyl, thiophenyl, dithiolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, oxatriazolyl, dioxazolyl, oxazinyl, isooxazinyl, oxathiolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, thiodiazolyl, oxathiazolyl, oxathiazinyl, chromanyl, thiochromanyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, dihydrothiophenyl, dihydropyranyl, dihydrofuranyl, dihydrothiazolyl, dihydroindolyl, pyrrolinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, benzoxazolyl, benzodioxolyl, benzodioxanyl, benzoxadiazolyl, dihydrobenzofuryl, benzothienyl, benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, benzopyran, benzothiopyran, benzimidazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl cyclohexofuryl, and cyclohexenofuryl
wherein the mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic rings optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; hydroxy; cyano; nitro; oxo; thioxo; methyl; ethyl; propyl; butyl; pentyl; hexyl; methoxy; ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentoxy, hexyloxy, amino; methylamino; dimethylamino; ethylamino; and diethylamino; or
a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof;
(g4) same as (g3) above;
(h4) same as (h3) above;
(i4) same as (i3) above;
(j4) same as (j3) above;
(k4) same as (k3) above;
(l4) same as (l3) above;
(m4) same as (m3) above;
(n4) same as (n3) above;
(o4) same as (o3) above).
According to another embodiment, the substituents on compounds of formulas I-1 to I-24 are as follows:
(a5) R2A and R2B are hydrogen; or
(b5) R3A and R3B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, and hexyl;
(c5) R4A and R4B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, and hydroxy;
(d5) same as (d4) above;
(e5) R5B is hydrogen;
(f5) one or more R6 (wherein m=1, 2, 3 or 4 in (R6)m) radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, sec-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylthio, ethylsulfinyl, ethylsulfonyl, amino, hydroxyamino, methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, and diethylamino; or
two R6 groups attached to adjacent carbon atoms (e.g., adjacent carbon atoms on the benzo ring) together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a C5-C10 mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring;
wherein said mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring is selected from the group consisting of cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indenyl, indanyl, biphenyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, purinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, furanyl, pyranyl, thiophenyl, dithiolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, oxatriazolyl, dioxazolyl, oxazinyl, isooxazinyl, oxathiolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, thiodiazolyl, oxathiazolyl, oxathiazinyl, chromanyl, thiochromanyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, dihydrothiophenyl, dihydropyranyl, dihydrofuranyl, dihydrothiazolyl, dihydroindolyl, pyrrolinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, benzoxazolyl, benzodioxolyl, benzodioxanyl, benzoxadiazolyl, dihydrobenzofuryl, benzothienyl, benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, benzopyran, benzothiopyran, benzimidazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl cyclohexofuryl, and cyclohexenofuryl.
wherein the mono- or bi-cyclic carbocyclic or heterocyclic rings optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; hydroxy, cyano; nitro; oxo; thioxo; methyl; ethyl; propyl; butyl; pentyl; hexyl; methoxy; ethoxy; propoxy; butoxy; pentoxy; hexyloxy; amino; methylamino; dimethylamino; ethylamino; and diethylamino;
(g5) same as (g4) above;
(h5) same as (h4) above;
(i5) same as (i4) above;
(j5) same as (j4) above;
(k5) same as (k4) above;
(l5) same as (l4) above; or
(m5) wherein Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof;
(n5) same as (n4) above;
(o5) same as (o4) above.
According to another embodiment, the substituents on compounds I-1 to I-24 are as follows:
(a6) same as (a1) above;
(b6) same as (b1) above;
(c6) same as (c1) above;
(d6) R5A is selected from the group consisting of aryl; heterocyclyl; and quaternary heterocyclyl;
wherein the R5A aryl; heterocyclyl; and quaternary heterocyclyl radical optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; oxo; alkyl; polyalkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; polyether; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92;
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5A radical optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN; halogen; hydroxy, oxo; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR19; xe2x80x94NR19R20; xe2x80x94SR19; xe2x80x94S(O)R19; xe2x80x94SO2R19; xe2x80x94SO3R19; xe2x80x94CO2R19; xe2x80x94CONR19R20; xe2x80x94N+R9R19R20Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19R20; xe2x80x94PR19R20; xe2x80x94P+R9R19R20Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94P(O)(OR19)OR20;
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5A radical optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R19Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or phenylene;
(e6) same as (e1) above;
(f6) wherein R9, R10, and RW are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; carboxyalkyl; carboalkoxyalkyl; carboxyheterocyclyl; carboxyalkylamino; and acyl;
(g6) wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; xe2x80x94CN; halogen; oxo; alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; carboxyalkyl; carboalkoxyalkyl; cycloalkyl; cyanoalkyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; and xe2x80x94CONR9R10; or R11 and R12 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring;
(h6) wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl; and polyether, or
wherein R13 and R14 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a mono- or polycyclic heterocyclyl that is optionally substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of oxo, carboxy, and quaternary salts; or
wherein R14 and R15 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring; and
wherein the R13, R14, and R15 alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; aminocarbonylalkyl; alkylaminocarbonylalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl; and polyether radicals optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; sulfo; oxo; alkyl; sulfoalkyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; carboxy; carboxyalkyl; guanidinyl; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R10R11Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein the R13, R14, and R15 alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; aminocarbonylalkyl; alkylaminocarbonylalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl; and polyether radicals optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R9xe2x80x94; phenylene; carbohydrate residue; amino acid residue; peptide residue; or polypeptide residue;
(i6) wherein R16 and R17 are independently selected from the group consisting of R9 and M; and
(j6) wherein R18 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; acyl; alkoxycarbonyl; arylalkoxycarbonyl; and heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl;
wherein the R18 alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; acyl; alkoxycarbonyl; arylalkoxycarbonyl; and heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl radical optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; and xe2x80x94C(O)OM;
(k6) wherein R19 and R20 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl; and
(l6) same as (l1) above;
(m6) same as (m1) above.
According to another embodiment, the substituents of compounds of formulas I-1 to I-24 are as follows:
(a7) same as (a1) above;
(b7) same as (b1) above;
(c7) R5A has the formula
xe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94(R5)t
wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5; Ar is selected from the group consisting of phenyl; thiophenyl; pyridyl; piperazinyl; piperonyl; pyrrolyl; naphthyl; furanyl; anthracenyl; quinolinyl; isoquinolinyl; quinoxalinyl; imidazolyl; pyrazolyl; oxazolyl; isoxazolyl; pyrimidinyl; thiazolyl; triazolyl; isothiazolyl; indolyl; benzoimidazolyl; benzoxazolyl; benzothiazolyl; and benzoisothiazolyl;
one or more R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; oxo; alkyl; polyalkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; polyether, xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; and
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5 radical optionally may be further substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN; halogen; hydroxy, oxo; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR19; xe2x80x94NR19R20; xe2x80x94SR19; xe2x80x94S(O)R19; xe2x80x94SO2R19; xe2x80x94SO3R19; xe2x80x94CO2R19; xe2x80x94CONR19R20; xe2x80x94N+R9R19R20Axe2x80x94; P(O)R19R20; xe2x80x94PR19R20; xe2x80x94P+R9R19R20Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94P(O)(OR19)OR20;
wherein the alkyl, polyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, quaternary heterocyclyl, arylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and polyether substituents of the R5 radical optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R19Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR19xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R19R20Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; or phenylene;
(d7) same as (d1) above;
(e7) same as (e1) above;
(f7) wherein R9, R10, and RW are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; carboxyalkyl; carboalkoxyalkyl; carboxyheterocyclyl; carboxyalkylamino; and acyl;
(g7) wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; xe2x80x94CN; halogen; oxo; alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; carboxyalkyl; carboalkoxyalkyl; cycloalkyl; cyanoalkyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; and xe2x80x94CONR9R10; or R11 and R12 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring; and
(h7) wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl; and polyether, or
wherein R13 and R14 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a mono- or polycyclic heterocyclyl that is optionally substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of oxo, carboxy, and quaternary salts; or
wherein R14 and R15 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring; and
wherein the R13, R14, and R15 alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; aminocarbonylalkyl; alkylaminocarbonylalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl; and polyether radicals optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; sulfo; oxo; alkyl; sulfoalkyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; carboxy; carboxyalkyl; guanidinyl; xe2x80x94OR16; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R10RWAxe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR16; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R16; xe2x80x94CO2R16; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P+R9R10R11Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94S+R9R10Axe2x88x92; and carbohydrate residue; and
wherein the R13, R14, and R15 alkyl; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; polyalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; quaternary heterocyclylalkyl; alkylarylalkyl; alkylheterocyclylalkyl; alkylammoniumalkyl; aminocarbonylalkyl; alkylaminocarbonylalkyl; carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl; and polyether radicals optionally may have one or more carbons replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S+R9Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR9xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P+R9R10Axe2x88x92xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94P(O)R9xe2x80x94; phenylene; carbohydrate residue; amino acid residue; peptide residue; or polypeptide residue;
(i7) wherein R16 and R17 are independently selected from the group consisting of R9 and M;
(j7) wherein R18 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; acyl; alkoxycarbonyl; arylalkoxycarbonyl; and heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl;
wherein the R18 alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; arylalkyl; heterocyclylalkyl; acyl; alkoxycarbonyl; arylalkoxycarbonyl; and heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl radical optionally may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; xe2x80x94SO3R9; xe2x80x94CO2R9; xe2x80x94CONR9R10; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR9R10; xe2x80x94PR9R10; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94PO(OR16)OR17; and xe2x80x94C(O)OM;
(k7) wherein R19 and R20 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl;
(l7) same as (l1) above;
(m7) same as (m1) above.
According to another embodiment, the substituents of compounds of formulas I-1 to I-24 are as follows:
(a8) same as (a7) above;
(b8) same as (b7) above;
(c8) wherein R5A is: 
wherein R5 is as defined in (c7) above and t is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5;
(d8) same as (d7) above;
(e8) same as (e7) above;
(f8) same as (f7) above;
(g8) same as (g7) above;
(h8) same as (h7) above;
(i8) same as (i7) above;
(j8) same as (j7) above;
(k8) same as (k7) above;
(l8) same as (l7) above;
(m8) same as (m7) above.
According to another embodiment, the substituents of compounds of formulas I-1 to I-24 are as follows:
(a9) same as (a8) above;
(b9) same as (b8) above;
(c9) wherein R5A is: 
wherein R5 is as defined in (c8) above;
(d9) same as (d8) above;
(e9) same as (e8) above;
(f9) same as (f8) above;
(g9) same as (g8) above;
(h9) same as (h8) above;
(i9) same as (i8) above;
(j9) same as (j8) above;
(k9) same as (k8) above;
(l9) same as (l8) above;
(m9) same as (m8) above.
According to another embodiment, the substituents of compounds of formulas I-1 to I-24 are as follows:
(a10) same as (a8) above;
(b10) same as (b8) above;
(c10) wherein R5A is: 
wherein R5 is as defined in (c8) above;
(d10) same as (d9) above;
(e10) same as (e9) above;
(f10) same as (f9) above;
(g10) same as (g9) above;
(h10) same as (h9) above;
(i10) same as (i9) above;
(j10) same as (j9) above;
(k10) same as (k9) above;
(l10) same as (l9) above;
(m10) same as (m9) above.
Preferably, in each of the various embodiments of the invention described above, in each of Formulas I-1 to I-24 and in each of the benzothiepine intermediates and products (containing a benzothiepene 7 membered ring described in Schemes 1-7), at least one or more of the following conditions are satisfied:
(1) j is 1 or 2. Preferably, j is 2; and/or
(2) The substituents at the 2-position of the benzothiepine are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl. Preferably, these substituents are hydrogen; and/or
(3) The substituents at the 3-position of the benzothiepine are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl. Preferably, these substituents are independently selected from the group consisting of C1-6 alkyls. More preferably, these substituents are selected from the group consisting of ethyl, propyl and butyl. Still more preferably, either (a) one of these 3-position substituents is ethyl and the other is n-butyl, or (b) both of these 3-position substituents are n-butyl; and/or
(4) The substituents at the 5-position of the benzothiepene is aryl or substituted aryl. Preferably, the aryl is phenyl that is optionally substituted at the meta and/or the para position. More preferably, the substitution at the meta and/or the para position of the phenyl is glucuronidated or monosubstituted with a radical selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14, xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15, xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14, xe2x80x94OC(O)R13, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14, xe2x80x94NR13SOR14, xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14, xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15, and xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15 wherein R5, R13, R14 and R15 are as previously defined; and/or
(6) Only one of R5A or R5B is hydrogen; and/or
(7) One or more substituents R6 of the benzo ring of the benzothiepine are independently selected from the group consisting of halogen, xe2x80x94OR13 and xe2x80x94NR13R14, wherein R13 and R14 are as previously defined. Preferably, the substituents of the benzo ring are independently selected from the group consisting of halogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, amino, alkylamino and dialkylamino. Still more preferably, the substituents are independently selected from the group consisting of chloro, methoxy and dimethylamino.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formulas I-1 to I-24 are (a) the stereoisomers thereof, (b) the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof (c) the tautomers thereof, (d) the protected acids and the conjugate acids thereof, and (e) the prodrugs thereof.
(a) The Stereoisomers
The stereoisomers of these compounds may include, but are not limited to, enantiomers, diastereomers, racemic mixtures and combinations thereof. Such stereoisomers can be prepared and separated using conventional techniques, either by reacting enantiomeric starting materials, or by separating isomers of compounds of the present invention. Isomers may include geometric isomers. Examples of geometric isomers includes, but are not limited to, cis isomers or trans isomers across a double bond. Other isomers are contemplated among the compounds of the present invention. The isomers may be used either in pure form or in admixture with other isomers of the inhibitors described above.
(b) The Pharmaceutically-Acceptable Salts
Pharmaceutically-acceptable salts of the compounds of the present invention (Formulas I-1 to I-24) include salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts or form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formulas I-1 to I-24 may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids. Examples of organic and sulfonic classes of organic acids includes, but are not limited to, formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, salicyclic, 4-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, pantothenic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, sulfanilic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, stearic, algenic, N-hydroxybutyric, salicyclic, galactaric and galacturonic acid and combinations thereof.
Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formulas I-1 to I-24 include metallic salts, such as salts made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc, or salts made from organic bases including primary, secondary and tertiary amines, substituted amines including cyclic amines, such as caffeine, arginine, diethylamine, N-ethyl piperidine, histidine, glucamine, isopropylamine, lysine, morpholine, N-ethyl morpholine, piperazine, piperidine, triethylamine, and trimethylamine. The above salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compounds of the invention by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compounds of Formulas I-1 to I-24.
(c) The Tautomers
Tautomers of the aforementioned compounds (Formulas I-1 to I-24) are encompassed by the present invention. Thus, for example, (even though not shown) a carbonyl includes its hydroxy tautomer.
(d) The Protected Acids and the Conjugate Acids
The protected acids of these compounds (Formulas I-1 to I-24) include, but are not limited to, protected acids such as esters, hydroxyamino derivatives, amides and sulfonamides. Thus, for example, primary and secondary amines can be reacted with carboxylic acid substituted forms of the compounds of Formulas I-1 to I-24 to form amides which can be useful as prodrugs. Preferred amines are heterocyclicamines, including optionally substituted aminothiazoles, optionally substituted amino-isoxazoles, optionally substituted aminopyridines, optionally substituted aniline derivatives, optionally substituted sulfonamides, optionally substituted aminocarboxylic acids, and the like. The esters, hydroxyamino derivatives and sulfonamides can be prepared from the acids by methods known to one skilled in the art.
(e) The Prodrugs
The present invention includes the prodrugs of the compounds of Formulas I-1 to I-24.
Dosage levels of the compounds of Formulae I-1 to I-24 typically are from about 0.001 mg to about 10,000 mg daily, preferably from about 0.005 mg to about 1,000 mg daily, more preferably from about 0.008 mg to about 100 mg daily, and even more preferably from about 0.05 mg to about 50 mg daily. On the basis of mg/kg daily dose, either given in a single or divided doses, dosages typically range from about 0.001/75 mg/kg to about 10,000/75 mg/kg, preferably from about 0.005/75 mg/kg to about 1,000/75 mg/kg, more preferably from about 0.008/75 to about 100/75 mg/kg, and even more preferably from about 0.05/75 mg/kg to about 50/75 mg/kg.
The total daily dose of each drug can be administered to the patient in a single dose, or in multiple subdoses. Typically, subdoses can be administered two to six times per day, preferably two to four times per day, and even more preferably two to three times per day. Doses can be in immediate release form or sustained release form sufficiently effective to obtain the desired control over the hyperlipidemic condition.
The dosage regimen to prevent, treat, give relief from, or ameliorate a hyperlipidemic condition or disorder, or to otherwise protect against or treat high cholesterol blood (or plasma) levels with the combinations and compositions of the present invention is selected in accordance with a variety of factors. These factors include, but are not limited to, the type, age, weight, sex, diet, and medical condition of the subject, the severity of the disease, the route of administration, pharmacological considerations such as the activity, efficacy, pharmacokinetics and toxicology profiles of the particular inhibitors employed, whether a drug delivery system is utilized, and whether the inhibitors are administered with other active ingredients. Thus, the dosage regimen actually employed may vary widely and therefore deviate from the preferred dosage regimen set forth above.
Initial treatment of a patient suffering from a hyperlipidemic condition or disorder can begin with the dosages indicated above. Treatment generally should be continued as necessary over a period of several weeks to several months or years until the hyperlipidemic condition or disorder has been controlled or eliminated. Patients undergoing treatment with the combinations of the compounds disclosed herein can be routinely monitored, for example, by measuring serum LDL and total cholesterol levels by any of the methods well-known in the art to determine the effectiveness of the combination therapy. Continuous and intermittent analysis of such data permits modification of the treatment regimen during therapy so that optimal therapeutically effective amounts of each type of inhibitor are administered at any time for an appropriate duration of time. In this way, the treatment regimen/dosing schedule can be rationally modified over the course of therapy so that the lowest amount of inhibitor that exhibits satisfactory therapeutic effectiveness is administered, and so that administration is continued only so long as is necessary to successfully treat or otherwise ameliorate the hyperlipidemic condition. Of course, maintenance dosing to keep the hyperlipidemic condition under the desired control may be instituted as necessary.
For the prophylaxis or treatment of the conditions and disorders referred to above, the compounds of this invention (Formulas I-1 to I-24) can be administered as the compound per se. Alternatively, pharmaceutically-acceptable salts are particularly suitable for medical applications because of their greater aqueous solubility relative to that of the parent compound.
The compounds of the present invention also can be administered with an acceptable carrier in the form of a pharmaceutical composition. The carrier must be acceptable in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the composition and must not be intolerably deleterious to the recipient. The carrier can be a solid or a liquid, or both, and preferably is formulated with the compound as a unit-dose composition, for example, a tablet, which can contain from about 0.05% to about 95% by weight of the active compound(s) based on a total weight of the dosage form. Other pharmacologically active substances can also be present, including other compounds useful in the treatment of a hyperlipidemic condition.
The active compounds of the present invention may be administered by any suitable route, preferably in the form of a pharmaceutical composition adapted to such a route, and in a therapeutically effective dose for the treatment intended. The active compounds and compositions, for example, may be administered orally, sublingually, nasally, pulmonarily, mucosally, parenterally, intravascularly, intraperitoneally, subcutaneously, intramuscularly or topically. Unit dose formulations, particularly orally administrable unit dose formulations such as tablets or capsules, generally contain, for example, from about 0.001 to about 500 mg, preferably from about 0.005 mg to about 100 mg, and more preferably from about 0.01 to about 50 mg, of the active ingredient. In the case of pharmaceutically acceptable salts, the weights indicated above for the active ingredient refer to the weight of the pharmaceutically active ion derived from the salt.
For oral administration, the pharmaceutical composition may be in the form of, for example, a tablet, a capsule, a suspension, an emulsion, a paste, a solution, a syrup or other liquid form. The pharmaceutical composition is preferably made in the form of a dosage unit containing a particular amount of the active ingredient. If administered by mouth, the compounds may be admixed with, for example, lactose, sucrose, starch powder, cellulose esters of alkanoic acids, cellulose alkyl esters, talc, stearic acid, magnesium stearate, magnesium oxide, sodium and calcium salts of phosphoric and sulfuric acids, gelatin, acacia gum, sodium alginate, polyvinylpyrrolidone, and/or polyvinyl alcohol, and then tableted or encapsulated for convenient administration.
Oral delivery of the compounds of the present invention can include formulations, as are well known in the art, to provide immediate delivery or prolonged or sustained delivery of the drug to the gastrointestinal tract by any number of mechanisms. Immediate delivery formulations include, but are not limited to, oral solutions, oral suspensions, fast-dissolving tablets or capsules, sublingual tablets, disintegrating tablets and the like. Prolonged or sustained delivery formulations include, but are not limited to, pH sensitive release of the active ingredient from the dosage form based on the changing pH of the small intestine, slow erosion of a tablet or capsule, retention in the stomach based on the physical properties of the formulation, bioadhesion of the dosage form to the mucosal lining of the intestinal tract, or enzymatic release of the active drug from the dosage form. The intended effect is to extend the time period over which the active drug molecule is delivered to the site of action (for example, the ileum for ASBT inhibitors) by manipulation of the dosage form. Thus, enteric-coated and enteric-coated controlled release formulations are within the scope of the present invention. Suitable enteric coatings include cellulose acetate phthalate, polyvinylacetate phthalate, hydroxypropylmethyl-cellulose phthalate and anionic polymers of methacrylic acid and methacrylic acid methyl ester. Such prolonged or sustained delivery formulations preferably are in a dispersed form at the time they reach the ileum. Other examples of suitable coatings include products known as Eudragit S provided in a thickness sufficient to release the active ingredient in the desired location of the GI tract. Preferably, in the case of an Eudragit S coating, the coating has a thickness from about 10 to about 50 microns, more preferably from about 20 to 45 microns, even more preferably from about 25 to about 43 microns and most preferably from about 30 to about 40 microns. The coating of Eudragit S may be combined with other coating materials known as Eudragit L. Formulations of ASBT inhibitor(s), such as tablets coated with Eudragit S and/or Eudragit L, can be readily formed by those of ordinary skill.
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for oral administration can be presented in discrete units, such as capsules, cachets, lozenges, or tablets, each containing a predetermined amount of at least one compound of the present invention; as a powder or granules; as a solution or a suspension in an aqueous or non-aqueous liquid; or as an oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsion. As indicated, such compositions can be prepared by any suitable method of pharmacy which includes the step of bringing into association the inhibitor(s) and the carrier (which can constitute one or more accessory ingredients). In general, the compositions are prepared by uniformly and intimately admixing the inhibitor(s) with a liquid or finely divided solid carrier, or both, and then, if necessary, shaping the product. For example, a tablet can be prepared by compressing or molding a powder or granules of the inhibitors, optionally with one or more accessory ingredients. Compressed tablets can be prepared by compressing, in a suitable machine, the compound in a free-flowing form, such as a powder or granules optionally mixed with a binder, lubricant, inert diluent and/or surface active/dispersing agent(s). Molded tablets can be made, for example, by molding the powdered compound in a suitable machine.
Liquid dosage forms for oral administration can include pharmaceutically acceptable emulsions, solutions, suspensions, syrups, and elixirs containing inert diluents commonly used in the art, such as water. Such compositions may also comprise adjuvants, such as wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, and sweetening, flavoring, and perfuming agents.
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for buccal (sub-lingual) administration include lozenges comprising a compound of the present invention in a flavored base, usually sucrose, and acacia or tragacanth, and pastilles comprising the inhibitors in an inert base such as gelatin and glycerin or sucrose and acacia.
Formulations for parenteral administration, for example, may be in the form of aqueous or non-aqueous isotonic sterile injection solutions or suspensions. These solutions and suspensions may be prepared from sterile powders or granules having one or more of the carriers or diluents mentioned for use in the formulations for oral administration. The compounds may be dissolved in water, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, ethanol, cone oil, cottonseed oil, peanut oil, sesame oil, benzyl alcohol, sodium chloride, and/or various buffers. Other adjuvants and modes of administration are well and widely known in the pharmaceutical art.
Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers encompass all the foregoing and the like. The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention can be prepared by any of the well-known techniques of pharmacy, such as admixing the components. The above considerations in regard to effective formulations and administration procedures are well known in the art and are described in standard textbooks. Formulation of drugs is discussed in, for example, Hoover, John E., Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa. (1975); Liberman, et al., Eds., Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms, Marcel Decker, New York, N.Y. (1980); and Kibbe, et al., Eds., Handbook of Pharmaceutical Excipients (3rd Ed.), American Pharmaceutical Association, Washington (1999); U.S. Pharamacopeia (Twenty-First Revisionxe2x80x94USP XXI) National Formulary (Sixteenth Editionxe2x80x94XVI), United States Pharmacopeial Convention, Inc., Rockville, Md. (1985) and its later editions; and Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences. 16th Edition, Arthur Osol, Editor and Chairman of the Editorial Board, Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa. (1980) and its later editions.
The present invention also includes methods for the treatment of one or more hyperlipidemic condition(s) in a subject. One such method comprises the step of administering to a subject in need thereof, a therapeutically effective amount of one or more compounds of Formulas I-1 to I-24.
The present invention further includes methods for the treatment of gallstones in a subject. An exemplary method for the treatment of gallstones comprises the step of administering to a subject in need thereof, a therapeutically effective amount of one or more compound(s) of Formulas I-1 to I-24.
The methods and compounds of the present invention may be used alone or in conjunction with additional therapies and/or compounds known to those skilled in the art in the prevention or treatment of hyperlipidemia Alternatively, the methods and compounds described herein may be used, partially or completely, in conjunctive therapy. By way of example, the compounds may be administered alone or in conjunction with other anti-hyperlipidemic agents, such as together with HMG-CO-A reductase inhibitors, bile acid sequestering agents, fibric acid derivatives, nicotinic acid, and/or probucol. The above-noted combination therapeutic agents may be provided in a kit.
As used herein, various terms are defined below.
When introducing elements of the present invention or the preferred embodiment(s) thereof, the articles xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csaidxe2x80x9d are intended to mean that there are one or more of the elements. The terms xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cincludingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chavingxe2x80x9d are intended to be inclusive and mean that there may be additional elements other than the listed elements.
The term xe2x80x9csubjectxe2x80x9d as used herein includes mammals (eg., humans and animals).
The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d includes any process, action, application, therapy, or the like, for improving the subject""s medical condition, directly or indirectly, including, but not limited to, hyperlipidemia or conditions associated with hyperlipidemia.
The terms xe2x80x9cprophylaxisxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpreventionxe2x80x9d include either preventing the onset of a clinically evident hyperlipidemic condition or disorder altogether or preventing the onset of a preclinically evident stage of a hyperlipidemic condition or disorder in an individual. These terms encompass the prophylactic treatment of a subject at risk of developing a hyperlipidemic condition or disorder such as, but not limited to, atherosclerosis and hypercholesterolemia.
The term xe2x80x9ccombination therapyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cco-therapyxe2x80x9d means the administration of two or more therapeutic agents to treat a hyperlipidemic condition and/or disorder, for example atherosclerosis and hypercholesterolemia. Such administration encompasses co-administration of two or more therapeutic agents in a substantially simultaneous manner, such as in a single capsule having a fixed ratio of active ingredients or in multiple, separate capsules for each inhibitor agent. In addition, such administration encompasses use of each type of therapeutic agent in a sequential manner. In either case, the treatment regimen will provide beneficial effects of the drug combination in treating the hyperlipidemic condition.
The phrase xe2x80x9ctherapeutically-effectivexe2x80x9d means the amount of each agent administered that will achieve the goal of improvement in hyperlipidemic condition or disorder severity, while avoiding or minimizing adverse side effects associated with the given therapeutic treatment.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d means that the subject item is appropriate for use in a pharmaceutical product.
The term xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d includes a compound that is a drug precursor that, following administration to a subject and subsequent absorption, is converted to an active species in vivo. Conversion to the active, species in vivo is typically via some process, such as metabolic conversion. An example of a prodrug is an acylated form of the active compound.
The term xe2x80x9cASBT inhibitorxe2x80x9d includes a compound capable of inhibiting absorption of bile acids from the intestine into the circulatory system of a mammal, indicating that of a human. This includes increasing the fecal excretion of bile acids, as well as reducing the blood plasma or serum concentrations of cholesterol and cholesterol ester, and more specifically, reducing LDL and VLDL cholesterol.
Where the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, it includes linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms, more preferably, xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about six carbon atoms and, even more preferably, lower alkyl radicals having one to three carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl and the like.
Where the term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9carylalkenylxe2x80x9d, it includes linear or branched radicals having at least one carbon-carbon double bond in a radical having from two to about twenty carbon atoms, preferably, from two to about twelve carbon atoms, and more preferably xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having from two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of alkenyl radicals include, but are not limited to, ethenyl, propenyl, allyl, propenyl, butenyl and 4-methylbutenyl.
The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d, include radicals having xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d orientations, or alternatively, xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d orientations.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, linear or branched radicals having from two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, from two to about twelve carbon atoms, more preferably xe2x80x9clower alkynylxe2x80x9d radicals having from two to about ten carbon atoms, most preferably lower alkynyl radicals having from two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include propargyl, butynyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, saturated carbocyclic radicals having from three to about twelve carbon atoms, more preferably xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having from three to about ten carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d additionally encompasses spiro systems wherein the cycloalkyl ring has a carbon ring atom in common with the seven-membered heterocyclic ring of the benzothiepene.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, unsaturated carbocyclic radicals having at least one double bond and having from three to twelve carbon atoms and more preferably xe2x80x9clower cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having from four to about ten carbon atoms. Cycloalkenyl radicals that are partially unsaturated carbocyclic radicals that contain two double bonds (that may or may not be conjugated) can be called xe2x80x9ccycloalkyldienylxe2x80x9d. Examples of cycloalkenyl radicals includes, but is not limited to, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl.
The terms xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d include, but are not limited to, halogen atoms such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d includes radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with a halogen atom. Specifically embraced are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl radicals. A monohaloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either an iodo, bromo, chloro or fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo and polyhaloalkyl radicals may have two or more of the same or different halogen atoms. xe2x80x9cLower haloalkylxe2x80x9d includes radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of haloalkyl radicals include fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl and dichloropropyl. xe2x80x9cPerfluoroalkylxe2x80x9d includes alkyl radicals having all hydrogen atoms replaced with fluoro atoms. Examples include trifluoromethyl and pentafluoroethyl.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, linear or branched alkyl radicals preferably having from one to about ten carbon atoms, more preferably xe2x80x9clower hydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having from one to six carbon atoms and even more preferably lower hydroxyalkyl radicals having from one to three carbon atoms wherein one or more of the carbon atoms are substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals. Examples of such radicals include hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl and hydroxyhexyl.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a carbocyclic aromatic system containing one or more rings wherein such rings may be attached together in a pendent manner or may be fused. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d includes aromatic radicals such as cyclopentodienyl phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, biphenyl, and anthracenyl. Further, xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d group may optionally have from one to three substituents such as lower alkyl, hydroxy, halo, haloalkyl, nitro, cyano, alkoxy and lower alkylamino.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, saturated, partially saturated and unsaturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped radicals, where the heteroatoms may be nitrogen, sulfur, oxygen or combinations thereof. Preferred heterocyclyls include, but are not limited to, 3-10 membered ring heterocyclyl, particularly 5-8 membered ring heterocyclyl. Examples of saturated heterocyclic radicals include saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms (e.g., pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic groups containing from 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and from 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., morpholinyl); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic groups containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., thiazolidinyl). Examples of partially saturated heterocyclyl radicals include dihydrothiophene, dihydropyran, dihydrofuran and dihydrothiazole. Examples of unsaturated heterocyclic radicals, also termed xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d radicals, include unsaturated 5 to 6 membered heteromonocyclyl groups containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, for example, pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl (e.g., 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H-1,2,3-triazolyl, 2H-1,2,3-triazolyl); unsaturated condensed heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, for example, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl (e.g., tetrazolo [1,5-b]pyridazinyl); unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic groups containing an oxygen atom, for example, pyranyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, etc.; unsaturated 5 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic groups containing a sulfur atom, for example, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, etc.; unsaturated 5- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic groups containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl); unsaturated condensed heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl); unsaturated 5 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic groups containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl); unsaturated condensed heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl) and the like. The term also includes radicals where heterocyclic radicals are fused with aryl radicals. Examples of such fused bicyclic radicals include benzofuran, benzothiophene, and the like. The xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d group may optionally have 1 to 3 substituents such as lower alkyl, hydroxy, oxo, amino and lower alkylamino. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d includes all positioned isomers.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylxe2x80x9d radicals can include, but are not limited to, fused or unfused radicals, particularly 3-10 membered fused or unfused radicals. Preferred examples of heteroaryl radicals include benzofuryl, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuryl, benzothienyl, indolyl, dihydroindolyl, chromanyl, benzopyran, thiochromanyl, benzothiopyran, benzodioxolyl, benzodioxanyl, pyridyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, furyl, and pyrazinyl. More preferred heteroaryl radicals are 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl, containing one or two heteroatoms selected from sulfur, nitrogen and oxygen such as thienyl, furanyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, piperidinyl or pyrazinyl. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a fully unsaturated heterocyclyl. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d includes all positional isomers.
In either the xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d radical, the point of attachment to the molecule of interest can be at the heteroatom or elsewhere within the ring.
The term xe2x80x9ctriazolylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, all positional isomers. In all other heterocyclyl and heteroaryl which contain more than one ring heteroatom and for which isomers are possible, such isomers are included in the definition of said heterocyclyl and heteroaryl.
The term xe2x80x9cquaternary heterocyclylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a heterocyclyl in which one or more of the heteroatoms, for example, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus or oxygen, has such a number of bonds that it is positively charged (and therefore the term is intended to encompass both ternary and quaternary positively charged structures). The point of attachment of the quaternary heterocyclyl to the molecule of interest can be at a heteroatom or elsewhere.
The term xe2x80x9cquaternary heteroarylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a heteroaryl in which one or more of the heteroatoms, for example, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus or oxygen, has such a number of bonds that it is positively charged (and therefore the term is intended to encompass both ternary and quaternary positively charged structures). The point of attachment of the quaternary heteroaryl to the molecule of interest can be at a heteroatom or elsewhere.
The term xe2x80x9coxoxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an oxygen with two bonds.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a branched or straight hydrocarbon chain having a molecular weight up to about 20,000 gms, more preferably up to about 10,000 gms, and most preferably up to about 5,000 gms.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyetherxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a polyalkyl wherein one or more carbons are replaced by oxygen, wherein the polyether has a molecular weight up to about 20,000 gms, more preferably up to about 10,000 gms, and most preferably up to about 5,000 gms.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyalkoxyxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a polymer of alkylene oxides, wherein the polyalkoxy has a molecular weight up to about 20,000 gms, more preferably up to about 10,000 gms, and most preferably up to about 5,000 gms.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbohydrate residuexe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, residues derived from carbohydrates, but is not limited to, mono-, di-, tri-, tetra- and polysaccharides wherein the polysaccharides can have a molecular weight of up to about 20,000 gms, for example, hydroxypropyl-methylcellulose or chitosan residue; compounds derived from aldoses and ketoses with from 3 to 7 carbon atoms and which belong to the D- or L-series; aminosugars; sugar alcohols; and saccharic acids. Nonlimiting specific examples of such carbohydrates include glucose, mannose, fructose, galactose, ribose, erythrose, glycerinaldehyde, sedoheptulose, glucosamine, galactosamine, glucoronic acid, galacturonic acid, gluconic acid, galactonic acid, mannoic acid, glucamine, 3-amino-1,2-propanediol, glucaric acid and galactaric acid.
The term xe2x80x9cpeptide residuexe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, polyamino acid residue containing up to about 100 amino acid units.
The term xe2x80x9cpolypeptide residuexe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a polyamino acid residue containing from about 100 amino acid units to about 1000 amino acid units, more preferably from about 100 amino acid units to about 750 amino acid units, and even more preferably from about 100 amino acid units to about 500 amino acid units.
The term xe2x80x9calkylammoniumalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an xe2x80x94NH2 group or a mono-, di- or tri-substituted amino group, any of which is bonded to an alkyl wherein said alkyl is bonded to the molecule of interest.
The term xe2x80x9csulfoxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 group, a xe2x80x94SO3H group, and its salts.
The term xe2x80x9csulfoalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an alkyl group to which a sulfonate group is bonded, wherein said alkyl is bonded to the molecule of interest.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, aryl-substituted alkyl radicals, preferably xe2x80x9clower aralkylxe2x80x9d radicals having aryl radicals attached to alkyl radicals having from one to six carbon atoms, and even more preferably lower aralkyl radicals having phenyl attached to alkyl portions having from one to three carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include benzyl, diphenylmethyl and phenylethyl. The aryl in said aralkyl may be optionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl and haloalkoxy. The term xe2x80x9carylalkenylxe2x80x9d includes aryl-substituted alkenyl radicals. Preferable arylalkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower arylalkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having aryl radicals attached to alkenyl radicals having from one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more heterocyclyl groups. Preferable heterocyclylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower heterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having from one or more heterocyclyl groups attached to an alkyl radical having from one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more heteroaryl groups. Preferable heteroarylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower heteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having from one or more heteroaryl groups attached to an alkyl radical having from one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cquaternary heterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more quaternary heterocyclyl groups. Preferable quaternary heterocyclylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower quaternary heterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having from one or more quaternary heterocyclyl groups attached to an alkyl radical having from one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cquaternary heteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more quaternary heteroaryl groups. Preferable quaternary heteroarylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower quaternary heteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having from one or more quaternary heteroaryl groups attached to an alkyl radical having from one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9calkylheteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a heteroarylalkyl radical that is substituted with one or more alkyl groups. Preferable alkylheteroarylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylheteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals with alkyl portions having from one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an alkyl radical which is attached to the molecule of interest by oxygen, such as a methoxy radical. More preferred alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having from one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, iso-propoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, the carboxy group, xe2x80x94CO2H, and its salts.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more carboxy groups. Preferable carboxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower carboxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one or more carboxy groups attached to an alkyl radical having from one to six carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyheterocyclylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a heterocyclyl radical that is substituted with one or more carboxy groups.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyheteroarylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a heteroaryl radical that is substituted with one or more carboxy groups.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more alkoxycarbonyl groups. Preferable carboalkoxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower carboalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one or more alkoxycarbonyl groups attached to an alkyl radical having from one to six carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylaminoxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an amino radical that is mono- or di-substituted. When used in combination, for example xe2x80x9calkylarylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylalkyl,xe2x80x9d the individual terms xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d listed above have the meaning indicated above.
The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an organic acid group in which the hydroxy of the carboxy group has been removed. Examples of acyl groups include, but are not limited to, acetyl and benzoyl.
The term xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d refers to radicals consisting exclusively of the elements carbon and hydrogen. These radicals include, for example, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, and aryl moieties. These radicals also include alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, and aryl moieties substituted with other aliphatic or cyclic hydrocarbon groups, such as alkaryl, alkenaryl and alkynaryl. Preferably, these moieties comprise 1 to 20 carbon atoms, 1-10 carbons or 1-6 carbons.
The term xe2x80x9ca substituted hydrocarbylxe2x80x9d refers to a hydrocarbyl radical that is substituted with a group comprising at least one atom other than carbon, such as but not limited to, halogen, oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur and phosphorus. Examples of such substituted hydrocarbyl include hydrocarbyl radicals substituted with groups such as, but not limited to, lower alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, and butoxy, halogen such as chloro and fluoro; ethers; acetals; ketals; esters; heterocyclyl such as furyl and thienyl; alkanoxy; hydroxy, protected hydroxy, acyl; acyloxy; nitro; cyano; amino; and amido. Substituted hydrocarbyl also includes hydrocarbyl radicals in which a carbon chain atom is replaced with a heteroatom such as nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur, or a halogen.
The term xe2x80x9csugar protecting groupxe2x80x9d means a protecting group on one or more hydroxy groups of a given sugar. Examples of such xe2x80x9csugar protecting groupsxe2x80x9d include, but are not limited to, acetyl, trialkylsilyl, alkyl (e.g, methyl), alkoxy (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy), tetrahydropyranyl (THP), etc.
Abbreviations used herein have the following meanings:
The inhibitor concentration of the compounds of the present invention is to be determined by the following assays. These assays are to be performed in vitro and in animal models.
Seed baby hamster kidney cells (BHK) transfected with the cDNA of human ASBT (H14 cells) in 96 well Top-Count tissue culture plates at 60,000 cells/well (run assays within 24 hours of seeding), 30,000 cells/well (run assays within 48 hours of seeding), and 10,000 cells/well (run assays within 72 hours of seeding).
On the day of assay, gently wash the cell monolayer once with 100 mL assay buffer (Dulbecco""s Modified Eagle""s medium with 4.5 g/L glucose plus 0.2% (w/v) fatty acid free bovine serum albumin ((FAF) BSA). To each well, add 50 mL of a two-fold concentrate of test compound in assay buffer along with 50 mL of 6 mM [14C]-taurocholate in assay buffer (final concentration of 3 mM [14C]-taurocholate). Incubate the cell culture plates for 2 hours at 37xc2x0 C. prior to gently washing each well twice with 100 mL 4xc2x0 C. Dulbecco""s phosphate-buffered saline (PBS) containing 0.2% (w/v) (FAF)BSA. Then gently wash wells once with 100 mL 4xc2x0 C. PBS without (FAF)BSA. To each 200 mL of liquid, add scintillation counting fluid. Heat seal the plates and shake for 30 minutes at room temperature prior to measuring the amount of radioactivity in each well on a Packard Top-Count instrument.
The alanine uptake assay is performed in an identical fashion to the taurocholate assay, except that labeled alanine is substituted for the labeled taurocholate.
(See Une et al. xe2x80x9cMetabolism of 3xcex1,7xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex2-methyl-5xcex2-cholanoic Acid and 3xcex1,7xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex1-methyl-5xcex2-cholanoic Acid in Hamstersxe2x80x9d , Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, Vol. 833, pp. 196-202 (1985)).
Anesthetize male wistar rats (200-300 g) with inactin @100 mg/kg. Cannulate bile ducts with a 10xe2x80x3 length of PE10 tubing. Expose the small intestine and lay out on a gauze pad. Insert a canulae (xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 luer lock, tapered female adapter) at 12 cm from the junction of the small intestine and the cecum. Cut a slit at 4 cm from this same junction (utilizing a 8 cm length of ileum). Use 20 mL of warm Dulbecco""s phosphate buffered saline, pH 6.5 (xe2x80x9cPBSxe2x80x9d) to flush out the intestine segment. Cannulate the distal opening with a 20 cm length of silicone tubing (0.02xe2x80x3 I.D.xc3x970.037xe2x80x3 O.D.). Hook up the proximal cannulae to a peristaltic pump and wash the intestine for 20 minutes with warm PBS at 0.25 ml/minute. Continuously monitor the temperature of the gut segment.
At the start of the experiment, load 2.0 mL of control sample ([14C]-taurocholate @0.05 mi/mL with 5 mM cold taurocholate) into the gut segment with a 3 mL syringe and begin bile sample collection. Infuse control sample at a rate of 0.25 ml/minute for 21 minutes. Collect bile sample fractions every 3 minutes for the first 27 minutes of the procedure. After the 21 minutes of sample infusion, wash out the ileal loop with 20 mL of warm PBS (using a 30 mL syringe), and then wash out the loop for 21 minutes with warm PBS at 0.25 ml/minutes. Initiate a second perfusion as described above but with test compound being administered as well (21 minutes administration followed by 21 minutes of wash out) and sample bile every 3 minutes for the first 27 minutes. If necessary, conduct a third perfusion as above that containing the control sample.
Weigh liver tissue and homogenize in chloroform:methanol (2:1). After homogenization and centrifugation, separate the supernatant and dry under nitrogen. Dissolve the residue in isopropanol and measure the cholesterol content enzymatically, using a combination of cholesterol oxidase and peroxidase, as described by Allain, C. A., et al., Clin. Chem. 20, 470 (1974).
Prepare Hepatic microsomes by homogenizing liver samples in a phosphate/sucrose buffer, followed by centrifugal separation. Resuspend the final pelleted material in buffer and assay an aliquot for HMG CoA reductase activity by incubating for 60 minutes at 37xc2x0 C. in the presence of 14C-HMG-CoA (Dupont-NEN). Stop the reaction by adding 6N HCl followed by centrifugation. Separate an aliquot of the supernatant by thin-layer chromatography, and scrape off the plate the spot corresponding to the enzyme product. Extract and determine radioactivity by scintillation counting. (See Akerlund, J. and Bjorkhem, I., J. Lipid Res. 31, 2159(1990)).
Measure total serum cholesterol (SER.CHOL) enzymatically using a commercial kit from Wako Fine Chemicals (Richmond, Va.); Cholesterol C11, Catalog No. 276-64909. Assay HDL cholesterol (HDL-CHOL) using this same kit after precipitation of VLDL and LDL with Sigma Chemical Co. HDL Cholesterol reagent, Catalog No. 352-3 (dextran sulfate method). Enzymatically assay total serum triglycerides (blanked) (TGI) with Sigma Chemical Co. GPO-Trinder, Catalog No. 337-B. Calculate VLDL and LDL (VLDL+LDL) cholesterol concentrations as the difference between total and HDL cholesterol.
Prepare hepatic microsomes by homogenizing liver samples in a phosphate/sucrose buffer, followed by centrifugal separation. Resuspend the final pelleted material in buffer and assay an aliquot for cholesterol 7xcex1-hydroxylase activity by incubating for 5 minutes at 37xc2x0 C. in the presence of NADPH. Following extraction into petroleum ether, evaporate the organic solvent and dissolve the residue in acetonitrile/methanol. Separate the enzymatic product by injecting an aliquot of the extract onto a C18 reversed phase HPLC column and quantitate the eluted material using UV detection at 240 nm. (See Horton, J. D., et al., J. Clin. Invest. 93, 2084(1994).)
Administer ASBT inhibitors to male Wister rats (275-300 g) using an oral gavage procedure. Administer drug or vehicle (0.2% Tween 80 in water) once a day (9:00-10:00 am.) for 4 days at varying dosages in a final volume of 2 mL per kilogram of body weight. Collect total fecal samples during the final 48 hours of the treatment period and analyze for bile acid content using an enzymatic assay as described below. Determine compound efficacy by comparison of the increase in fecal bile acid (FBA) concentration in treated rats to the mean FBA concentration of rats in the vehicle group.
Collect total fecal output from individually housed hamsters is collected for 24 or 48 hours, dried under a stream of nitrogen, pulverized and weighed. Approximately 0.1 gram is weighed out and extracted into an organic solvent (butanol/water). Following separation and drying, the residue is dissolved in methanol and the amount of bile acid present is measured enzymatically using the 3xcex1-hydroxysteroid steroid dehydrogenase reaction with bile acids to reduce NAD. (See Mashige, F., et al., Clin. Chem. 27, 1352 (1981)).
[3H]Taurocholate Uptake in Rabbit Brush Border Membrane Vesicles (BBMV)
Prepare rabbit Ileal brush border membranes from frozen ileal mucosa by the calcium precipitation method describe by Malathi et al. (See Biochimica Biophysica Acta, 554, 259 (1979)). The method for measuring taurocholate is essentially as described by Kramer et al. (Reference: (1992) Biochimica Biophysica Acta, 1111, 93) except the assay volume is 200 xcexcL instead of 100 xcexcL. Briefly, incubate at room temperature a 190 xcexcL solution containing 2xcexcM [3H]-taurocholate (0.75 xcexcCi), 20 mM tris, 100 mM sodium chloride, 100 mM mannitol pH 7.4 for 5 seconds with 10 xcexcL of brush border membrane vesicles (60-120 xcexcg protein). Initiate the incubation by the addition of BBMV while vortexing and stop the reaction by the addition of 5 mL of ice cold buffer (20 mM Hepes-tris, 150 mM KCl) followed immediately by filtration through a nylon filter (0.2 xcexcm pore) and an additional 5 mL wash with stop buffer.
Prepare hamster liver and rat intestinal microsomes from tissue as described previously (See J. Biol. Chem. 255, 9098 (1980)) and use as a source of ACAT enzyme. The assay consists of a 2.0 mL incubation containing 24 xcexcM Oleoyl-CoA (0.05 xcexcCi) in a 50 mM sodium phosphate, 2 mM DTT pH 7.4 buffer containing 0.25 % BSA and 200 xcexcg of microsomal protein. Initiate the assay by the addition of oleoyl-CoA. Allow the reaction to proceed for 5 minutes at 37xc2x0 C. and terminate it by the addition of 8.0 mL of chloroform/methanol (2:1). To the extraction, add 125 xcexcg of cholesterol oleate in chloroform methanol to act as a carrier and the organic and separate the aqueous phases of the extraction by centrifugation after thorough vortexing. Take the chloroform phase to dryness and then spot on a silica gel 60 thin layer chromatography plate and develop in hexane/ethyl ether (9:1). Determine the amount of cholesterol ester formed by measuring the amount of radioactivity incorporated into the cholesterol oleate spot on the thin layer chromatography plate with a Packard instaimager.
As various changes could be made in the above methods and apparatus without departing from the scope of the invention, it is intended that all matter contained in the above description be interpreted as illustrative and not in a limiting sense. All documents, books, patents, references and publications mentioned in this application are expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety as if fully set forth at length.
Obtain male beagle dogs weighing 6-12 kg from a vendor, such as Marshall farms. Feed each dog once a day for two hours and give water ad libitum. Randomly assign dogs to dosing groups consisting of 6 to 12 dogs each, corresponding to: vehicle, i.g.; 1 mg/kg, i.g.; 2 mg/kg, i.g.; 4 mg/kg, i.g.; 2 mg/kg, p.o. (powder in capsule). Perform intra-gastric dosing of a therapeutic compound dissolved in aqueous solution (for example, 0.2% Tween 80 solution (polyoxyethylene mono-oleate, Sigma Chemical Co., St. Louis, Mo.)) using a gavage tube. Prior to initiating dosing, draw blood samples from the cephalic vein before the morning feeding in order to evaluate serum cholesterol (total and HDL) and triglycerides. For several consecutive days, dose animals in the morning prior to feeding. Thereafter, allow animals to eat for two hours before remaining food is removed. Collect feces over a 2-day period at the end of the study and analyze for bile acid or lipid content. Collect blood samples at the end of the treatment period for comparison with pre-study serum lipid levels. Determine statistical significance using the standard Student""s T-test, with p less than 0.05.
Collect blood from the cephalic veins of fasted dogs using serum separator tubes (Vacutainer SST, Becton Dickinson and Co., Franklin Lakes, N.J.). Centrifuge the blood at 2000 rpm for 20 minutes and decant the serum.
Measure total cholesterol in a 96-well format using a Wako enzymatic diagnostic kit (Cholesterol CII) (Wako Chemicals, Richmond, Va.), utilizing the cholesterol oxidase reaction to produce hydrogen peroxide, which is measured calorimetrically. Prepare a standard curve from 0.5 to 10 mg cholesterol in the first two columns of the plate. Add the serum samples (20-40 mL, depending on the expected lipid concentration) or known serum control samples to individual wells in duplicate. Add water to bring the volume to 100 mL in each well. Add a 100-ml aliquot of color reagent to each well, and read the plates at 500 nm after a 15-minute incubation at 37xc2x0 C.
HDL cholesterol was assayed using Sigma kit No. 352-3 (Sigma Chemical Co., St. Louis, Mo.), which utilizes dextran sulfate and Mg2+ to selectively precipitate LDL and VLDL. Add a volume of 150 mL of each serum sample to individual microfuge tubes, followed by 15 mL of HDL cholesterol reagent (Sigma 352-3). Mix samples and centrifuge at 5000 rpm for 5 minutes. Then mix a 50 mL aliquot of the supernatant with 200 mL of saline and assay using the same procedure as for total cholesterol measurement.
Measure triglycerides using Sigma kit No. 337 in a 96-well plate format. This procedure will measure the release glycerol from triglycerides with lipoprotein lipase. Use standard solutions of glycerol (Sigma 339-11) ranging from 1 to 24 mg to generate the standard curve. Add serum samples (20-40 mL, depending on the expected lipid concentration) to wells in duplicate. Add water to bring the volume to 100 mL in each well and then add 100 mL of color reagent to each well. After mixing and a 15-minutes of incubation, read the plates at 540 nm and calculate the triglyceride values from the standard curve. Run a replicate plate using a blank enzyme reagent to correct for any endogenous glycerol in the serum samples.
Collect fecal samples to determine the fecal bile acid (FBA) concentration for each animal. Obtain fecal collections during the final 48 hours of the study, for two consecutive 24-hour periods between 9:00 am. and 10:00 a.m. each day, prior to dosing and feeding. Weigh the separate two-day collections from each animal, combine and homogenize with distilled water in a processor (Cuisinart) to generate a homogeneous slurry. Extract a sample of 1.4 g of the homogenate in a final concentration of 50% tertiary butanol/distilled water (2:0.6) for 45 minutes in a 37xc2x0 C. water bath and centrifuge for 13 minutes at 2000xc3x97G.
Determine the concentration of bile acids (mmoles/day) using a 96-well enzymatic assay system. Add a 20-mL aliquot of the fecal extract to two sets each of triplicate wells in a 96-well assay plate. Analyze a standardized sodium taurocholate solution and a standardized fecal extract solution (previously made from pooled samples and characterized for its bile acid concentration) for assay quality control. Similarly add aliquots of sodium taurocholate (20 mL), serially diluted to generate a standard curve, to two sets of triplicate wells. Add a 230-mL reaction mixture containing 1M hydrazine hydrate, 0.1 M pyrophosphate and 0.46 mg/ml NAD to each well. Then add a 50-mL aliquot of 3xcex1-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase enzyme (HSD; 0.8 units/ml) or assay buffer (0.1 M sodium pyrophosphate) to one of the two sets of triplicates. Obtain all reagents from Sigma Chemical Co., St. Louis, Mo. Following 60 minutes of incubation at room temperature, measure the optical density at 340 nm and calculate the mean of each set of triplicate samples. Use the difference in optical densityxc2x1HSD enzyme to determine the bile acid concentration (mM) of each sample, based on the sodium taurocholate standard curve. Use the bile acid concentration of the extract, the weight of the fecal homogenate (grams) and the body weight of the animal to calculate the corresponding FBA concentration in mmoles/kg/day for each animal. Substrate the mean FBA concentration (mmoles/kg/day) of the vehicle group from the FBA concentration of each treatment group to determine the increase (delta value) in FBA concentration as a result of the treatment.
Below are various illustrative examples for making various compounds in connection with the invention. The following examples and specific embodiments are provided for illustrative purposes and not intended to limit the scope of the invention.
1. A compound comprising a benzothiepene of Formula I-1 or I-2: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof
wherein j is 0, 1 or 2;
wherein m is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
wherein R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein R3A, R3B, R5A, and R5B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl, oxo; aryl-R5; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl; amino; and hydrocarbylamino;
wherein R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl, heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein when R5 is said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl, said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl are optionally substituted with xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R;
wherein X is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-(Cxe2x95x90O)t; and a covalent bond, wherein s and t are independently 0 or 1;
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides, wherein said monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides are optionally protected with one or more sugar protecting groups;
wherein R9 and R10 are as previously defined;
wherein, when R5xe2x89xa0H, R5 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94NO2; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR3; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92;
wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion;
wherein M is a pharmaceutically acceptable cation;
wherein one or more R6 radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94R5; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94S(O)2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR14C(O)R13; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94S(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94N+R13R14R5Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein R13, R14, R15, Axe2x88x92, and M are as defined above; and
wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl may be optionally substituted with one or more groups comprising one or more heteroatoms, and wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl optionally may have one or more carbon atoms replaced by one or more heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus and combinations thereof.
2. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl, R3A and R3B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl and arakyl and R5 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and aryl.
3. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R5A is aryl optionally substituted with said radical R5 selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
provided that when said R5 is (7), (17) or (24), then said R5A is a left end of said R5 and R5B is a right end of said R5 or vice versa.
4. The compound of embodiment 3 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R5A is phenyl optionally substituted at least at either a para position or a meta position of said phenyl with said radical R5.
5. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein j=2, R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl, and R3A and R3B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl.
6. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein j=2, at least one of R2A and R2B is hydrogen, and R3A and R3B each are alkyl.
7. The compound of embodiment 6 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R2A=R2B=H and R3A and R3B are independently selected from the group consisting of ethyl, propyl and butyl.
8. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-10 alkyl, R3A and R3B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-10 alkyl.
9. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-6 alkyl, and R3A and R3B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-6 alkyl.
10. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R2A and R2B are the same radical.
11. The compound of embodiment 10 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R2A and R2B are the same alkyl radical.
12. The compound of embodiment 10 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof wherein R2A and R2B are the same radical selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-10 alkyl, C1-10 alkenyl and C1-10 alkynyl.
13. The compound of embodiment 10 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R3A and R3B are the same radical.
14. The compound of embodiment 11 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R3A and R3B are the same alkyl radical.
15. The compound of embodiment 12 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R3A and R3B are the same radical selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-10 alkyl, C1-10 alkenyl and C1-10 alkynyl.
16. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R3A and R3B are the same radical.
17. The compound of embodiment 16 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R3A and R3B are the same alkyl radical.
18. The compound of embodiment 16 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R3A and R3B are the same radical selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-10 alkyl, C1-10 alkenyl and C1-10 alkynyl.
19. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R2A and R2B are the same C1-20 hydrocarbyl radical.
20. The compound of embodiment 19 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R2A and R2B are the same C1-10 hydrocarbyl radical.
21. The compound of embodiment 20 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R2A and R2B are the same C1-6 hydrocarbyl radical.
22. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R3A and R3B are the same C1-20 hydrocarbyl radical.
23. The compound of embodiment 22 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R3A and R3B are the same C1-10 hydrocarbyl radical.
24. The compound of embodiment 23 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R3A and R3B are the same C1-6 hydrocarbyl radical.
25. The compound of embodiment 11 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R2A and R2B are each n-butyl.
26. The compound of embodiment 10 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R2A and R2B are each H.
27. The compound of embodiment 13 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein R3A and R3B are each H or n-butyl.
28. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein one or more radicals R6 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, amino, alkylamino and dialkylamino.
29. The compound of embodiment 28 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein one or more radicals R6 are selected from the group consisting of methoxy, ethoxy and dimethylamino.
30. The compound of embodiment 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein j=2, m=1, one of R5A and R5B is hydrogen and the other of R5A and R5B is a phenyl radical optionally substituted at a para position of said phenyl radical with said radical R5 selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
provided that when said R5 is (7), (17) or (24), then said R5A is a left end of said R5 and R5B is a right end of said R5 or vice versa.
31. The compound of embodiment 1 wherein said benzothiepene comprises the compound of Formula I-17 or I-18: 
32. The compound of embodiment 31 wherein said R5 is attached to either a para-position or a meta-position on said phenyl ring attached to the 5-position ring carbon of said benzothiepene compound of said Formulas I-17 or I-18.
33. The compound of embodiment 31 wherein said benzothiepene of said Formula I-17 comprises a member selected from the group consisting 
of Formulas I-21 and I-22:
34. The compound of embodiment 33 wherein said benzothiepene of said Formulas I-21 and I-22 comprise Formulas I-9 and I-10, respectively, represented by: 
35. The compound of embodiment 31 wherein said benzothiepene of said Formula I-18 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-23, and I-24: 
36. The compound of embodiment 35 wherein said benzothiepene of said Formulas I-23 and I-24 comprise Formulas I-19 and I-20, respectively, represented by: 
37. The compound of embodiment 35 wherein said R5 is attached to either a meta-position or a para-position on said phenyl ring attached to said 5-position carbon ring of said benzothiepenes of said Formulas I-23 and I-24.
38. The compound of embodiments 31-37 wherein said R5 is selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
wherein when said R5 is said (7), said (17) or said (24), then said R5A represents a left-end of said R5 and said R5B represents a right end of said R5 or vice versa.
39. A method for treating a hyprelipidemic condition in a subject comprising administering to said subject in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-1 or I-2, wherein said Formulas I-1 and I-2 are represented by: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof
wherein j is 0, 1 or 2;
wherein m is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
wherein R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein R3A, R3B, R5A, and R5B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl, oxo; aryl-R5; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl; amino; and hydrocarbylamino;
wherein R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl, heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein when R5 is said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl, said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl are optionally substituted with xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R;
wherein X is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-(Cxe2x95x90O)t; and a covalent bond, wherein s and t are independently 0 or 1;
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides, wherein said monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides are optionally protected with one or more sugar protecting groups;
wherein R9 and R10 are as previously defined;
wherein, when R5xe2x89xa0H, R5 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94NO2; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92;
wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion;
wherein M is a pharmaceutically acceptable cation;
wherein one or more R6 radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94R5; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94S(O)2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR14C(O)R13; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94S(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein R13, R14, R15, Axe2x88x92, and M are as defined above; and
wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl may be optionally substituted with one or more groups comprising one or more heteroatoms, and wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl optionally may have one or more carbon atoms replaced by one or more heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus and combinations thereof.
40. A method of treating gallstones or a condition associated therewith in a subject comprising administering to said subject in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-1 or I-2 represented by: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof
wherein j is 0, 1 or 2;
wherein m is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
wherein R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein R3A, R3B, R5A, and R5B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl, oxo; aryl-R5; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl; amino; and hydrocarbylamino;
wherein R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl, heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein when R5 is said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl, said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl are optionally substituted with xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94OXxe2x80x94R;
wherein X is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-(Cxe2x95x90O)t; and a covalent bond, wherein s and t are independently 0 or 1;
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides, wherein said monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides are optionally protected with one or more sugar protecting groups;
wherein R9 and R10 are as previously defined;
wherein, when R5xe2x89xa0H, R5 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94NO2; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(o)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92;
wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion;
wherein M is a pharmaceutically acceptable cation;
wherein one or more R6 radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94R5; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94S(O)2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR14C(O)R13; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94S(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein R13, R14, R15, Axe2x88x92, and M are as defined above; and
wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl may be optionally substituted with one or more groups comprising one or more heteroatoms, and wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl optionally may have one or more carbon atoms replaced by one or more heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus and combinations thereof.
41. The method of embodiment 39, wherein said subject is a mammal.
42. The method of embodiment 41, wherein said subject is a human.
43. The method of embodiment 40 wherein said subject is a mammal.
44. The method of embodiment 43, wherein said mammal is a human.
45. The method of embodiment 39, wherein said therapeutically effective amount is administered in a single dose or in multiple divided doses.
46. The method of embodiment 40, wherein said therapeutically effective amount is administered in a single dose or in multiple divided doses.
47. A method for treating a hyperlipidemic condition in a subject comprising administering to said subject in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-17 or I-18 represented by: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof
wherein j is 0, 1 or 2;
wherein m is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
wherein R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein R3A, R3B, R5A, and R5B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl, oxo; aryl-R5; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl; amino; and hydrocarbylamino;
wherein R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl, heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein when R5 is said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl, said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl are optionally substituted with xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R;
wherein X is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-(Cxe2x95x90O)t; and a covalent bond, wherein s and t are independently 0 or 1;
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides, wherein said monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides are optionally protected with one or more sugar protecting groups;
wherein R9 and R10 are as previously defined;
wherein, when R5xe2x89xa0H, R5 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94NO2; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92;
wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion;
wherein M is a pharmaceutically acceptable cation;
wherein one or more R6 radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94R5; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94S(O)2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR14C(O)R13; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94S(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein R13, R14, R15, Axe2x88x92, and M are as defined above; and
wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl may be optionally substituted with one or more groups comprising one or more heteroatoms, and wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl optionally may have one or more carbon atoms replaced by one or more heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus and combinations thereof.
48. The method of embodiment 47 wherein said Formula I-17 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of I-21 and I-22 represented by: 
49. The method of embodiment 48 wherein said Formulas I-21 and I-22 comprise Formulas I-9 and I-10, respectively, represented by: 
50. The method of embodiment 47 wherein said Formula I-18 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of I-19 and I-20 represented by: 
51. The method of embodiment 50 wherein said Formulas I-19 and I-20 comprise Formulas I-11 and I-12, respectively, represented by: 
52. The method of embodiment 51 where said Formula I-11 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-13 and I-16 represented by: 
53. The method of embodiment 51 wherein said Formula I-12 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-14 and I-15 represented by: 
54. The method of embodiments 47-53 wherein said R5 is a member selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
provided that when said R5 is (7), (17) or (24), then said R5A is a left end of said R5 and said R5B is a right end of said R5 or vice versa.
55. A method for treating gallstones or a condition associated therewith in a subject in need thereof, said method comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-17 or I-18 represented by: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof
wherein j is 0, 1 or 2;
wherein m is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
wherein R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl; wherein R3A, R3B, R5A, and R5B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl, oxo; aryl-R5; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl; amino; and hydrocarbylamino;
wherein R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl, heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein when R5 is said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl, said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl are optionally substituted with xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R;
wherein X is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-(Cxe2x95x90O)t; and a covalent bond, wherein s and t are independently 0 or 1;
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides, wherein said monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides are optionally protected with one or more sugar protecting groups;
wherein R9 and R10 are as previously defined;
wherein, when R5xe2x89xa0H, R5 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94NO2; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R5; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92;
wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion;
wherein M is a pharmaceutically acceptable cation;
wherein one or more R6 radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94R5; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94S(O)2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR14C(O)R13; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94S(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein R13, R14, R15, Axe2x88x92, and M are as defined above; and
wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl may be optionally substituted with one or more groups comprising one or more heteroatoms, and wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl optionally may have one or more carbon atoms replaced by one or more heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus and combinations thereof.
56. The method of embodiment 55 wherein said Formula I-17 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of I-21 and I-22 represented by: 
57. The method of embodiment 56 wherein said Formulas I-21 and I-22 comprise Formulas I-9 and I-10, respectively, represented by: 
58. The method of embodiment 57 wherein said Formula I-18 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of I-19 and I-20 represented by: 
59. The method of embodiment 58 wherein said Formulas I-19 and I-20 comprise Formulas I-11 and I-12, respectively, represented by: 
60. The method of embodiment 59 wherein said Formula I-11 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-13 and I-16 represented by: 
61. The method of embodiment 59 wherein said Formula I-12 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-14 and I-15 represented by: 
62. The method of embodiments 55-61 wherein said R5 is a member selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
provided that when said R5 is (7), (17) or (24), then said R5A is a left end of said R5 and said R5B is a right end of said R5 or vice versa.
63. A method of forming a compound of the Formula I-1: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof
wherein j is 0, 1 or 2;
wherein m is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
wherein R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein R3A, R3B, R5A, and R5B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl, oxo; aryl-R5; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl; amino; and hydrocarbylamino;
wherein R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein when R5 is said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl, said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl are optionally substituted with xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R;
wherein X is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-NHxe2x80x94;xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94; (Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-(Cxe2x95x90O)t; and a covalent bond, wherein s and t are independently 0 or 1;
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides, wherein said monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides are optionally protected with one or more sugar protecting groups;
wherein R9 and R10 are as previously defined;
wherein, when R5xc2x1H, R5 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94NO2; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2O M; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N30 R13R14R15Axe2x88x92;
wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion;
wherein M is a pharmaceutically acceptable cation;
wherein one or more R6 radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94R5; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94S(O)2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR14C(O)R13; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94S(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94N30 R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14 R15Axe2x80x94; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein R13, R14, R15, Axe2x88x92, and M are as defined above; and
wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl may be optionally substituted with one or more groups comprising one or more heteroatoms, and wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl optionally may have one or more carbon atoms replaced by one or more heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus and combinations thereof,
said method comprising the steps of:
(a) forming a compound of Formula S1-78c: 
wherein R2A, R2B, R3A, R3B, R5A, R5B, R6, m and j are as previously defined; and
(b) treating said compound of Formula S1-78c with diethylaminosulfur trifluoride to form said compound of Formula I-1.
64. The method of embodiment 63 wherein said treating step (b) is carried out in an inert solvent.
65. The method of embodiment 64 wherein said treating step (b) is carried out in said inert solvent cooled to from about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C.
66. A method of forming a compound of Formula I-2: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof
wherein j is 0, 1 or 2;
wherein m is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
wherein R2A and R2B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein R3A, R3B, R5A, and R5B are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl; cycloalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl, oxo; aryl-R5; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94NR9R10; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl; amino; and hydrocarbylamino;
wherein R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; hydrocarbyl; heterocyclyl; quaternary heterocyclyl; xe2x80x94OR9; xe2x80x94SR9; xe2x80x94S(O)R9; xe2x80x94SO2R9; and xe2x80x94SO3R9;
wherein when R5 is said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl, said cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl are optionally substituted with xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R;
wherein X is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)s-alkyl-(Cxe2x95x90O)t; and a covalent bond, wherein s and t are independently 0 or 1;
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides, wherein said monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides are optionally protected with one or more sugar protecting groups;
wherein R9 and R10 are as previously defined;
wherein, when R5xe2x89xa0H, R5 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94NO2; xe2x80x94CN; oxo; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94SO2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94CO2R13; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94COR13; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13CO2R14; xe2x80x94OC(O)R13; xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR13SOR14; xe2x80x94NR13SO2R14; xe2x80x94NR13SONR14R15; xe2x80x94NR13SO2NR14R15; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94P(OR13)OR14; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; and xe2x80x94N30 R13R14R15Axe2x88x92;
wherein R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl;
wherein Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion;
wherein M is a pharmaceutically acceptable cation;
wherein one or more R6 radicals are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; halogen; xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NO2; hydrocarbyl; xe2x80x94R5; xe2x80x94OR13; xe2x80x94NR13R14; xe2x80x94SR13; xe2x80x94S(O)R13; xe2x80x94S(O)2R13; xe2x80x94SO3R13; xe2x80x94S+R13R14Axe2x88x92; xe2x80x94NR13OR14; xe2x80x94NR13NR14R15; xe2x80x94OM; xe2x80x94SO2OM; xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14; xe2x80x94NR14C(O)R13; xe2x80x94C(O)OM; xe2x80x94S(O)NR13R14; xe2x80x94N30 R13R14R15Axe2x80x94; xe2x80x94PR13R14; xe2x80x94P(O)R13R14; xe2x80x94P+R13R14 R15Axe2x88x92; amino acid residue; peptide residue; polypeptide residue; and carbohydrate residue;
wherein R13, R14, R15, Axe2x88x92, and M are as defined above; and
wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl may be optionally substituted with one or more groups comprising one or more heteroatoms, and wherein, in each instance, said hydrocarbyl optionally may have one or more carbon atoms replaced by one or more heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus and combinations thereof,
said method comprising the steps of:
(a) forming a compound of Formula S1-78a: 
wherein R2A, R2B, R3A, R3B, R5A, R5B, R6, m and j are as previously defined; and
(b) treating said compound of Formula S1-78a with diethylaminosulfur trifluoride to form said compound of Formula I-2.
67. The method of embodiment 66 wherein said treating step (b) is carried out in an inert solvent.
68. The method of embodiment 67 wherein said treating step (b) is carried out in said inert solvent cooled to from about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C.
69. The method of embodiment 63 wherein said compound of Formula I-1 comprises Formula I-17 represented by: 
wherein R2A, R2B, R3A, R3B, R5A, R5B, R6, m and j are as previously defined and R5 is selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
provied that when said R5 is (7), (17) or (24), then said R5A is a left end of said R5 and said R5B is a right end of said R5 or vice versa.
70. The method of embodiment 69 wherein said Formula I-17 comprises Formulas I-21 or I-22 represented by: 
71. The method of embodiment 70 wherein said Formulas I-21 and I-22 comprise Formulas I-9 and I-10, respectively, represented by: 
72. The method of embodiment 70 wherein said R5 group is attached at least either at a meta position or at a para position of said phenyl ring attached to said 5-carbon on position of said benzothiepene of said Formulas I-21 or I-22.
73. The method of embodiment 66 wherein said compound of Formula I-2 is selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-3 and I-4 represented by: 
wherein R2A, R2B, R3A, R3B, R5A, R5B, R6, m and j are as previously defined and said R5 is selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
provided that when said R5 is (7), (17) or (24), then said R5A is a left end of said R5 and said R5B is a right end of said R5 or vice versa.
74. The method of embodiment 73 wherein said Formula I-3 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-5 and I-6 represented by: 
75. The method of embodiment 73 wherein said Formula I-4 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-7 and I-8 represented by: 
76. The method of embodiment 74 wherein said compounds of Formulas I-6 and I-5 comprise Formulas I-13 and I-14, respectively, represented by: 
77. The method of embodiment 75 wherein said Formulas I-7 and I-8 comprise Formulas I-15 and I-16, respectively, represented by: 
78. The method of embodiment 66 wherein said compound of Formula I-2 comprise a compound of Formula I-18 represented by: 
79. The method of embodiment 78 wherein said compound of Formula I-18 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formnulas I-23 and I-24 represented by: 
80. The method of embodiment 79 wherein said compounds of Formulas I-23 and I-24 comprises Formulas I-19 and I-20, respectively, represented by: 
81. The method of embodiment 66 wherein said compound of Formula I-2 is selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-11 and I-12, respectively, represented by: 
82. The compound of embodiment 1 wherein said compound of Formula I-1 comprises Formula I-17 represented by: 
wherein R2A, R2B, R3A, R3B, R5A, R5B, R6, m and j are as previously defined and said R5 is selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
provided that when said R5 is (7), (17) or (24), then said R5A is a left end of said R5 and said R5B is a right end of said R5 or vice versa.
83. The compound of embodiment 82 wherein said compound of Formula 17 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-21 and I-22 represented by: 
84. The method of embodiment 83 wherein said compounds of Formulas I-21 and I-22 comprise Formulas I-9 and I-10, respectively, represented by: 
85. The compound of embodiment 1 wherein said compound of Formula I-2 is selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-3 and I-4 represented by: 
wherein R2A, R2B, R3A, R3B, R5A, R5B, R6, m and j are as previously defined and said R5 is selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
provided that when said R5 is (7), (17) or (24), then said R5A is a left end of said R5 and said R5B is a right end of said R5or vice versa.
86. The compound of embodiment 85 wherein said Formula I-3 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-5 and I-6 represented by: 
87. The compound of embodiment 85 wherein said Formula I-4 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-7 and I-8 represented by: 
88. The compound of embodiment 86 wherein said compounds of Formulas I-6 and I-5 comprise Formulas I-13 and I-14, respectively, represented by: 
89. The compound of embodiment 87 wherein said compounds of Formulas I-7 and I-8 comprise Formulas I-15 and I-16, respectively, represented by: 
90. The compound of embodiment 1 wherein said compound of Formula I-2 comprises a compound of Formula I-18 represented by: 
wherein R2A, R2B, R3A, R3B, R5A, R5B, R6, m and j are as previously defined and said R5 is selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
provided that when said R5 is (7), (17) or (24), then said R5A is a left end of said R5 and said R5B is a right end of said R5 or vice versa.
91. The compound of embodiment 90 wherein said compound of Formula I-18 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of I-23 and I-24 represented by: 
92. The compound of embodiment 91 wherein said compounds of Formulas I-23 and I-24 comprise compounds of Formulas I-19 and I-20, respectively, represented by: 
93. The compound of embodiment 1 wherein said compound of Formula I-2 is selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-11 and I-12 represented by: 
94. The method of embodiment 39 wherein said hyperlipidemic condition is hypercholesterolemia.
95. The method of embodiment 94 wherein said therapeutically effective amount is a daily dose from about 0.001 mg to about 10,000 mg.
96. The method of embodiment 95 wherein said daily dose is from about 0.005 mg to about 1,000 mg.
97. The method of embodiment 96 wherein said daily dose is from about 0.008 to about 100 mg.
98. The method of embodiment 97 wherein said daily dose is from about 0.05 mg to about 50 mg.
99. The method of embodiments 95-98 wherein said daily dose is administered as a single dose or in multiple divided doses.
100. The method of embodiment 40 wherein said therapeutically effective amount is a daily dose from about 0.001 mg to about 10,000 mg
101. The method of embodiment 100 wherein said daily dose is from about 0.005 mg to about 1,000 mg.
102. The method of embodiment 101 wherein said daily dose is from about 0.008 to about 100 mg.
103. The method of embodiment 102 wherein said daily dose is from about 0.05 mg to about 50 mg.
104. The method of embodiments 100-103 wherein said daily dose is administered as a single dose or in multiple divided doses.
105. The method of embodiment 95 wherein said daily dose is administered orally.
106. The method of embodiment 95 wherein said daily dose is administered parenterally.
107. The method of embodiment 95 wherein said daily dose is administered rectally.
108. The method of embodiment 107 wherein said daily dose is administered as a rectal dosage form comprising a suppository.
109. The method of embodiment 94 wherein said therapeutically effective amount is administered as a slow release dosage form.
110. The method of embodiment 109 wherein said slow release dosage form comprises an implant.
111. The method of embodiment 105 wherein said daily dose is administered in the form of an oral dosage form selected from the group consisting of a tablet, a capsule, a powder, a solution, a suspension, an emulsion, and a syrup.
112. The method of embodiment 111 wherein said solution comprises a syrup.
113. The method of embodiment 111 wherein said oral dosage form comprises a sublingual tablet, an effervescent tablet, or a slow release tablet.
114. The method of embodiment 106 wherein said parenteral dosage form is selected from the group consisting of an intramuscular injection, an intravenous injection, and a subcutaneous injection.
115. The method of embodiment 95 wherein said daily dose is administered topically.
116. The method of embodiment 100 wherein said daily dose is administered parenterally.
117. The method of embodiment 100 wherein said daily dose is administered rectally or vaginally.
118. The method of embodiment 117 wherein said daily dose is administered as a rectal dosage form or a vaginal dosage form comprising a suppository.
119. The method of embodiment 100 wherein said daily dose is administered as a slow release dosage form.
120. The method of embodiment 119 wherein said slow release dosage form comprises an implant.
121. The method of embodiment 100 wherein said daily dose is administered in the form of an oral dosage form selected from the group consisting of a tablet, a capsule, a powder, a solution, a suspension, and an emulsion.
122. The method of embodiment 121 wherein said solution comprises a syrup.
123. The method of embodiment 121 wherein said tablet comprises a sublingual tablet, an effervescent tablet, or a slow release tablet.
124. The method of embodiment 116 wherein said parenteral dosage form is selected from the group consisting of an intramuscular injection, an intravenous injection, and a subcutaneous injection.
125. The method of embodiment 100 wherein said daily dose is administered topically.
126. The method of embodiment 125 wherein said daily dose is administered in the form of a topical dosage form selected from the group consisting of a lotion, a cream, a suspension, an emulsion, a paste, and a solution.
127. The method of embodiment 115 wherein said daily dose is administered in the form of a topical dosage form selected from the group consisting of a lotion, a cream, a suspension, an emulsion, a paste, and a solution.
128. A pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula I-1 or I-2 of embodiment 1 and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
129. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 128 wherein said compound of Formula I-1 comprises Formula I-17 represented by: 
wherein R2A, R2B, R3A, R3B, R5A, R5B, R6, m and j are as previously defined and said R5 is selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
provided that when said R5 is (7), (17) or (24), then said R5A is a left end of said R5 and R5B is a right end of said R5 or vice versa.
130. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 129 wherein said compound of Formula I-17 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-21 and I-22 represented by: 
131. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 130 wherein said compounds of Formulas I-21 and I-22 comprise Formulas I-9 and I-10, respectively, represented by: 
132. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 128 wherein said compound of Formula I-2 is selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-3 and I-4 represented by: 
wherein R2A, R2B, R3A, R3B, R5A, R5B, R6, m and j are as previously defined and said R5 is selected from the group consisting of (1)-(69) and (70): 
provided that when said R5 is (7), (17) or (24), then said R5A is a left end of said R5 and said R5B is a right end of said R5 or vice versa.
133. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 132 wherein said Formula I-3 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-5 and I-6 represented by: 
134. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 132 wherein said Formula I-4 comprises a member selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-7 and I-8 represented by. 
135. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 133 wherein said compounds of Formulas I-6 and I-5 comprise Formulas I-13 and I-14, respectively, represented by: 
136. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 134 wherein said compounds of Formulas I-7 and I-8 comprise Formulas I-15 and I-16, respectively, represented by: 
137. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 128 wherein said compound of Formula I-2 comprises a compound of Formula I-18 represented by: 
138. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 137 wherein said compound of Formula I-18 comprises a member selected from the group I-23 and I-24 represented by: 
139. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 138 wherein said compound of Formulas I-23 and I-24 comprise compounds of Formulas I-19 and I-20, respectively, represented by: 
140. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 128 wherein said compound of Formula I-2 is selected from the group consisting of Formulas I-11 and I-12 represented by: 
141. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 128 provided in a coated dosage form, said coated dosage form having a coating of cellulose acetate phthalate, polyvinylacetate pththalate, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose phthalate, or an anionic polymer of methacrylic acid and methacrylic acid methyl ester.
142. The compound of embodiment 1 provided in a coated dosage form, said coated dosage form having a coating of cellulose acetate phthalate, polyvinylacetate pththalate, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose phthalate, or an anionic polymer of methacrylic acid and methacrylic acid methyl ester.
143. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 128 provided in a dosage form selected from the group consisting of a tablet, a capsule, a suspension, an emulsion, a solution, a cream, a paste, a lotion, a suppository, or a powder.
144. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 128 in a dosage form selected from the group consisting of a sublingual tablet, an effervescent tablet, and a coated tablet.
145. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 128 provided in a dosage form comprising a slow release dosage form.
146. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 145 wherein said slow release dosage form is selected from the group consisting of an implant or a coated tablet.
147. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 146 wherein said solution, said suspension or said emulsion are suitable for parenteral administration to said subject.
148. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 143 wherein said solution comprises a syrup.
149. The pharmaceutical composition of embodiment 128 provided in a dosage form comprising a dispersion.
150. The compound of embodiment 1 provided in a dosage form selected from the group consisting of a tablet, a capsule, a suspension, an emulsion, a solution, a cream, a paste, a lotion, a suppository, and a powder.